Muggle College
by surfngurl
Summary: Draco defies everything the Malfoy name has taught him and heads to the states to attend a muggle college after graduation. He begins to wonder just what he's doing there until he meets Hermione. Will he have a change in beliefs, or in heart?
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.that credit goes to JK Rowling. Even sadder is the fact that I don't own Draco. *sniff sniff* Oh well, on with the story.  
  
~*~ Chapter One ~*~  
  
~*~Draco POV~*~  
  
I sat in my new English 101 class wondering what I had gotten myself in to. This was worse than double potions with Gryffindor! I decided to glance around the class to see if anyone was actually listening to this crap. A few people were struggling to stay awake and some gave up all together and had their heads propped up on their hands, in a meek attempt to look awake. That's when I saw her.in the row next to mine and a seat ahead. Brown curls cascaded down her back and shielded her face from my view. My eyes followed down her crisp white oxford shirt and down to her flowered skirt. Then on down her legs, which were mostly covered my knee high socks and simple Mary Jane's adorned her feet. Her aura screamed innocence and beauty. My eyes traveled back up to her face and even from the side I could tell she was smiling. Who would actually be happy about this class?!?! Only a bookworm could enjoy this crap. Even though my mind screamed 'stay away' I couldn't help wanting to get to know this girl better. Not just on a physical level...I wanted to know her inside and out...her thoughts, her dreams...EVERYTHING! I kept staring hoping she would turn around so I could see her face. And then, it happened...she turned and glanced my way. My eyes were glued on her deep chocolate brown eyes. A guy could get lost in those things. We sat there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity...for a moment there was no teacher and no other students...just the two of us. And then I noticed a slight pink hue color her face and she turned away. She must not be well acquainted with the opposite of sex. Or she's just not used to guys checking her out. But how could she not...look at her! I suddenly felt like a fish out of water. Sure plenty of girls were attracted to me back at Hogwarts, but they came to me...not the other way around. I suddenly had no idea what to do around this girl. I knew I wanted to get closer to her...but I didn't know how to approach the situation. And the situation is even further complicated since she is only a muggle and I'm...well...one of the greatest wizards to ever graduate from Hogwarts. I couldn't just walk up to her and say, "Hi, I'm a wizard...would you like to go on a date?" She'd only think I was a loser. I had to formulate a plan. Before I had time to start making a list, the teacher dismissed us and the class dispersed. I clambered my way out of the room and back to my dorm. I had to figure this thing out.  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
"Hermione, girl, did you see that hott guy checking you out?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. That was weird. No one EVER checks me out."  
  
"Girl, don't be so rough on yourself. You've got the complete package. Most guys are just too stupid to not see that. But apparently this guy saw it."  
  
"I don't even know his name. Why didn't he speak to me after class?"  
  
"You know guys...they're so stupid. They never do what you expect them to do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I just hope I can see him again...and not just in English class. Well, I gotta go Becca...IM me later, k?"  
  
"Of course girlfriend! Lata!"  
  
I began pondering what to do about this mystery guy. My mind wandered back to him. God! Those gray icy eyes.a girl could lose herself in those. And his hair...blonde and slicked back...you just wanted to run your fingers through it. He had a well chiseled face and oh so kissable lips. But why would a guy like that be staring at me?? I was totally baffled by this. Maybe he was just flunking English and was looking for the brainiac of the class to tutor him. Yeah, that was probably it. He could probably tell that I was super smart and he thought he could get me to tutor him. But then why did he have that look of pure happiness on his face?? It almost looked as if he had been struck by cupid's arrow. But no, it couldn't be love at first sight, could it? I mean, I myself practically fell in love with him, and I only glanced at him once. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get my mind off this mystery guy. I went back to my room to try and get started on my homework. Although I didn't know how much of it I would get done, since this mystery guy was all that I could think of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Well, what did you think? Is it good or bad? Please read and review. Thanks. ~*~surfngurl~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Draco. It all belongs to JK Rowling. That lucky duck.  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~  
  
~*~Draco POV~*~  
  
I didn't know what I was going to do about this girl. I mean, I don't even know her name and I'm already...dare I say it...in love. This whole situation was driving me crazy! I can't seem to get any work done. I always end up daydreaming and then her face appears in front of me. God, how I wished to cup her face in my hands or run my fingers through her hair. But alas, it was hopeless. I mean...she was only a muggle...and what would happen if she ever found out who I was. But maybe she never will find out who I am. Who am I kidding?? How can you keep a secret such as being a wizard from anyone?!?!  
  
"Curse it all!!" I screamed as loud as I could to no one in particular.  
  
I needed fresh air. I wish I could go flying. I actually brought my broom with me...not like I'm going to actually get to use it. That would go over real well. How would I explain that one?? If I got caught flying, I would be as good as dead. I would definitely be expelled from the wizarding world.  
  
My frustrations were building up inside of me. I wanted to scream, run...ANYTHING! I had to rid myself of these feelings before I exploded. I grabed up my cloak...which used to have the Slytherin crest on it, but I magically concealed it...and headed outside. Maybe a walk in the brisk evening air would help me clear my mind.  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
I was finally able to pull my thoughts away from the blonde haired boy long enough to get my homework done. It was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life...besides taking the SAT's. If only I knew his name or even heard his voice. The realization struck me that I was in love with a person whose name I didn't even know. I could tell by the way he dressed he wasn't exactly from here. He had an AC/DC shirt on and baggy shorts and a thick chain necklace...he was obviously trying too hard to fit in. Maybe he was from over seas. Wouldn't it be great if he was from England or somewhere like that? Those British accents are too sexy for their own good! But how could I know where he was from...I've never even heard his voice. Maybe he has one of those high pitched girlie voices...ah...I won't even go there. I'd rather think of him as having a very nice deep voice. One of those voices that could lull you to sleep if you weren't paying attention.  
  
Okay! I have to stop this! He probably won't even know I'm in class on Wednesday. (AN: the English class in on MWF) Besides, now I have a new tutoring job. My English teacher contacted me to see if I would help tutor a new student who was having some problems understanding the readings that we were doing. I don't know why I even accept these stupid tutoring jobs?!?! I mean, most of the time I get stuck with some jock or stuck up girl who would rather be checking himself/herself out in the mirror rather than doing the work. I always end up doing all the work myself. It's always more like a review session for me than a tutoring session. Oh well...its all for the sake of education, right? The tutoring sessions are every Tuesday and Thursday...starting tomorrow.  
  
I sat down at my desk and pulled out my literature. We were reading William Shakespear's "Romeo and Juliet." Its kinda difficult stuff to comprehend...so I can understand how anyone could be having problems. I worked out a game plan to help me through the session tomorrow. I even worked out a review sheet with some questions to help the person...I only hope that they actually want to learn.  
  
It was actually starting to get late and I had had a rough day. Of course it wasn't too rough...thinking about blondie all day. Aaaaahhhhhh!! He was back invading my thoughts. I may never get any sleep. But I would have to try. I slipped on my tank top and boxers and curled up in my bed. And soon I fell into a deep sleep...only to be filled with dreams of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who's Hermione going to tutor?? Will Draco ever get the courage up to talk to her?? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter...dum dum dum...  
  
Good?? Bad?? Lemme know what you think. Please R/R ~*~surfngurl~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...except for the plot. I thought of it all on my own. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Draco. *wink wink*  
  
~*~Chapter Three~*~  
  
~*~Draco POV~*~  
  
My English teacher set me up with a tutor to help me. It was so strange how my status in the wizarding world is compared to here. I was the great Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts. I had power and wealth. But things were so different in America. I was a complete nobody. I couldn't brag about my great wizarding powers or the great power behind the Malfoy family name. I felt helpless. And now I had to go to tutoring sessions with some stuck-up arse who thinks they should rule the world. I was beginning to wonder why I decided to ever go to a muggle college in the first place.  
  
I was sitting in the library at the time all these thoughts were running through my head. I was waiting on my tutor. I was so nervous...I have no idea why. All I'll have to do for the next hour or so is sit and listen to some git talk about how they should be in charge of the education system. HA!! I should be the one to talk! That's how I acted during all my years at Hogwarts. Ah...those were the days. But I'm different now...things have changed...I have changed.  
  
That's when I saw her. That brown-haired beauty from English class. I had a feeling she was a bookworm...but wait a minute! She's walking towards my table. Surely she's not...no couldn't be. I pushed the thoughts of being so close to her during a tutoring session out of my mind. And then it happened...she pulled the chair out across from me. She sat down and smiled at me. And what a great smile it was. Was she really my tutor?? This was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"  
  
"In heaven." Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?? Since when did I become the bumbling fool??  
  
"Excuse me. Could you repeat your name? I didn't quite catch it." I could tell she was blushing. Obviously she heard my little slip-up.  
  
"Draco...Draco Malfoy" I was pleased that she didn't smirk at my name.  
  
"That's a very interesting name. Draco...does it mean anything??"  
  
"Actually, yes it does. It means Dragon in Latin." (AN: Is it Latin??)  
  
"That's really awesome. I wish my name had an interesting meaning behind my name. But alas, my name is only ordinary."  
  
"Au contraire, I think you have a beautiful name, Hermione." Again, she blushed at the comment.  
  
"Th-thank you. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. You need help in English, right?"  
  
"Yes...a lot of help actually. I just don't understand this Shakespeare crap. It's all 'thou' and 'whither'...I don't even think its English. I really don't see how this git could be so famous."  
  
"Actually it is English, its just Old English. And I think that once you understand the writing a little better...you will see that Shakespeare was not simply a 'git' as you so put it."  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Blondie was the person I was here to tutor. The butterflies returned to my stomach, but I had to keep my mind on the task at hand. I was here to help him with English, NOT get myself a date. Although, that would be a very nice consolation prize to walk away with.  
  
I never really dated much in high school. So I was totally clueless when it came to the opposite of sex. Well, maybe not completely clueless, but certainly inexperienced. I was horrible at flirting, so I tended to be a straight forward kind of girl.  
  
I had to mentally smack myself!! Focus Hermione, focus!!  
  
I couldn't believe how well this session was going. Draco actually looked as if he was trying to learn something. Of course by the way he was staring at me the entire time, I don't know if he was trying to learn about Shakespeare or about me. I really didn't care myself. But I knew that he was here to learn about Shakespeare, so that's what we did. I told him a little bit about Shakespeare's background and then told him about some of the plays that he wrote.  
  
"Okay, so there is a little bit of background information. We're going to start "Romeo and Juliet" in class tomorrow. Would you like me to give you a little bit of plot information for it?"  
  
"Yes. That would be wonderful. Maybe I won't get so lost in class."  
  
"Okay. Basically there are two households: the Capulet's and the Montague's. Both of these houses despise the other house. But in the middle of all this hate, a love arises between Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague. I really don't want to give much more away, it would ruin the play."  
  
"Oh...I understand...I think."  
  
"Don't worry. Once we start reading it may be easier to understand. And if you have any questions, be sure to ask me at our next study session...this Thursday. Listen, it's getting late...I really ought to head back to my dorm." I had noticed that it was starting to get dark outside...and not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything...but I really didn't want to go alone. But trying to be the big girl that I am, I didn't tell Draco that.  
  
~*~Draco POV~*~  
  
"Would you like for me to walk with you? It's getting dark outside."  
  
"That would be very nice of you Draco. I would really like that."  
  
Here I was, walking side by side with one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I had no idea what to do. The walk was a silent one. It's odd how she was so talkative when it came to English class, but now that we had the free time, she was so quiet. She must have been wrapped up in her own thoughts because she almost tripped over some steps. Reflexively I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist...keeping her from slamming into the ground. She looked up at me with her rosy cheeks and smiled and murmured a 'thank you...I'm such a klutz'. I only nodded and we continued our walk to the dorms.  
  
It was a really lovely evening...except for the light breeze. It made it a bit chilly. I had my cloak, so I wasn't too cold. But I looked to Hermione. She looked as if she was frozen. Her bare arms were covered in goose bumps. I quickly removed my cloak and wrapped it around her. She glanced up at me in gratitude...but not a word was spoken. She hugged the cloak close to her...as if taking in all the warmth that I had built up in it.  
  
Unfortunately we reached the dorms all too soon. And we had to part our ways. She started to take off the cloak from her shoulders.  
  
"No...hold on to it. I'll see you in English class tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you. Goodnight Draco."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I tried to make this chapter longer...I know readers enjoy long chapter...I am a reader myself...so I know how it is to read a short chapter and be disappointed. Lemme know what you think. Please R/R ~*~surfngurl~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. *sniff sniff*  
  
First of all, I would like to thank all my reviewers. I really appreciate it! If you like my story, pass it on to all your friends. Keep leaving those reviews you guys!! Secondly, I apologize for not updating sooner. I've had a bit of a writers block...but a few friends gave me some ideas for the story. (You know who you are...Harry and Ron rock my world!!) Anyway, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter Four~*~  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
(AN: this is an AIM chat...the sn's are completely made up off the top of my head...sorry if they belong to anyone)  
  
WitchyGurl: Becca...u there?  
  
Beccerz: Yeah..wassup girl?  
  
WitchyGurl: You will not believe what happened at my tutoring session!!! :- o  
  
Beccerz: What happened?!?! Did u tutor some hott guy and he asked u out?!?!  
  
WitchyGurl: Very close!! It was Draco.  
  
Beccerz: ????? Who? ?????  
  
WitchyGurl: Oh, sorry. The hott blondie from eng. The one that was checking me out.  
  
Beccerz: R U SERIOUS??  
  
WitchyGurl: as a heart attack...he's so nice and so...gentlemanly...if that's even a word  
  
Beccerz: Did he kiss you??  
  
WitchyGurl: NO! But I can't say I would not have minded. Hehehe  
  
Beccerz: So what did happen??  
  
WitchyGurl: Well...he walked me back to the dorm and let me borrow his cloak...oh! and you know how clumsy I am?? Well, I tripped and he caught me in his arms.  
  
Beccerz: Uh oh! I bet you didn't mind that at all did ya?? :-*  
  
WitchyGurl: Not at all...gods...those arms...I would love to have them wrapped around me more often. But what I loved most about him was he actually listened to me. Like when I was trying to explain Shakespeare to him...he was actually listening and trying to learn this stuff. That has got to be a first in all my tutoring days!!  
  
Beccerz: Wow! It sounds like this guy is like Mr. Perfect.  
  
WitchyGurl: Yeah...I just wish I knew more about him...I mean...he's so mysterious...  
  
Beccerz: oOo...mysterious guy...sounds like a hott romance to me...would you seriously consider a relationship with him, though??  
  
WitchyGurl: I would love any kind of relationship. And with him...that would be even better. But I seriously have no idea how to act around him. I mean...you know me...I have bad luck when it comes to guys.  
  
Beccerz: Okay...what about this?? You're tutoring him 4 eng...and we're going to start reading Romeo and Juliet soon...the college is going to be hosting the play this weekend...you could invite him to go with you and tell him that you think it would help him understand it better.  
  
WitchyGurl: BECCA!! YOU R A FREAKIN' GENIUS!!! That is such a great idea!! I'll try to catch him after eng class tomorrow.  
  
Beccerz: You can do it 'Mione...just believe in urself...I believe in u!!  
  
WitchyGurl: Thank you so much girl...I'm gonna get some sleep now...c-ya tomorrow!!  
  
Beccerz: Goodnight girl!! Sweet dreams of a certain blonde haired boy!! :- *  
  
I signed off of the computer and slipped into my pajamas. I started over toward my bed when Draco's cloak caught my eye. I grabbed it up and went on towards my bed. I curled up in my bed and wrapped his cloak around myself. I could smell his scent on it...it was wonderful. I drifted in to a dream-filled sleep with a small smile on my face.  
  
~*~Draco POV~*~  
  
It was finally Wednesday and I had a smile plastered on my face. It was the day that I had English class. I had my purposes for liking English now...her name was Hermione. My smile widened at the thought of our tutoring session together. She was so great and nice and beautiful and...gods...I could go on and on. And now with the help of our tutoring sessions, I would get to see her everyday of the week...with the exception of weekends. Of course...if I worked hard enough...I would get that taken care of too. I honestly didn't know if I could handle a relationship...I mean...she would want to start getting to know me better...and I couldn't lie forever. I would tell her eventually...but not right off...I don't know how she could handle it. I don't know whether she would believe me at all anyway...I mean...most muggles don't believe in things like magic. But maybe she's not like most muggles.  
  
I walked to English class prepared for anything. Hermione was a really good tutor. I think I actually kind of understand this stuff now. After she explained the background plot for "Romeo and Juliet" I was really looking forward to reading it. It seemed as if it would be a really good story. I walked in to class and saw my cloak folded neatly on my chair. Suddenly I remembered that I had let her borrow it the night before. I took my seat and looked her way. She had her head submerged in a book...and the world was oblivious to her.  
  
I wanted to thank her for giving my cloak back to me...but I didn't know how to get her attention. So I stood up and walked over to her row and kneeled beside her...she still didn't notice me. I crept my face closer to hers and breathed in her sweet aroma. Apparently my breath on her face pulled her back to reality and she jumped to see who it was.  
  
"Ohmygosh!! It's only you, Draco. You sure know how to scare the crap out of a person, don't ya?"  
  
"I do try. Listen, I wanted to thank you for giving my cloak back."  
  
"No...thank you for letting me borrow it. I guess it was a little bit colder last night than I was expecting it to be."  
  
"It was no problem. I wouldn't want you getting sick on me...you gotta get me through this "Romeo and Juliet" stuff."  
  
"Yep. I think after we read some of it in class today, you may understand it better. Oh! Speaking of which, I want to ask you something after class."  
  
"Of course. I'll stick around. I better get back to my seat. See ya after class." She nodded as I turned to walk back to my row.  
  
English class went by pretty quickly. I found that reading "Romeo and Juliet" did clear some things up...but it was a really hard story to read. The language was so foreign to me. I only hoped that Hermione would be able to help me through this. As she had asked me, I waited for her after class. She walked up to me and nodded to signal me to walk with her.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to ask me...fair maiden." I decided to throw in some Shakespearean terms. She blushed at the sounds of being called fair.  
  
"Oh...yeah...umm...I was just wondering if...umm..." She was stumbling over her words.  
  
I stopped where we were walking and turned her to face me and looked in to her eyes. "What is it Hermione? You can tell me." I seemed to be pleading with her to ask me whatever she sought out to ask me.  
  
"Okay...umm...well...see...the college is hosting "Romeo and Juliet" and they're going to be performing it this weekend at the auditorium...and I was wondering...umm...ifyouwouldwannagowithme." She spoke those last words so quickly that I couldn't understand a word of what she said.  
  
"Hermione...you're gonna have to use English language. I didn't understand a word of that last part."  
  
"Okay. Would. You. Want. To. Go. See. "Romeo and Juliet". With. Me. This. Weekend." The realization struck me as I understood that she was trying to ask me out. She stressed each word individually...but spoke so softly that it was almost barely a whisper.  
  
"Of course. I would love to. Maybe seeing it visually would help me understand it better."  
  
"That's what I was thinking. So...umm...are you free Saturday night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then...well...I gotta go...but we'll finish up planning this at our tutoring session tomorrow, k?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan Hermione...I'll see you then fair maiden"  
  
As she walked away, I could not remove the smile from my face. I was going on a date with Hermione on Saturday night. I honestly have no idea if she saw it as a date...or just trying to help me through English. Either way, I was going to get to spend Saturday night with her. I felt as if I was floating on air. I never imagined that I would feel this way about anyone...especially a bookworm muggle. I knew this relationship would be tough...but I wanted to make it work. I would just hide my secret life from her until the time was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it?? I love writing this stuff...and I really love getting reviews. Please R/R ~*~surfngurl~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Okay, I've had some readers that are confused about Hermione and whether she is a witch or not. Here's the story on Hermione. She is NOT a witch. She is pure muggle. She's always attended school in the United States and she just happens to be attending the same college that Draco enrolled in. I know that in the last chapter I gave her the screen name *WitchyGurl*...this has nothing to do with magical powers. I'll go in to more detail later in the story...but Hermione does believe in magic and those who have magical powers, such as witches and wizards. That is why her screen name is as it is. I hope this clears everything up. Also, I want to thank all my reviewers. Keep 'em coming you guys!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger or Draco Malfoy. It just ain't fair. *Hmph* Oh well...I still love 'em...even if they aren't mine.  
  
~*~Chapter Five~*~  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
After I finished talking to Draco, I rushed to my room. I had to talk to Becca. So I called her up and told her to come up to my room ASAP.  
  
"Hermione...what is the big rush??"  
  
"I DID IT!!" I couldn't remove the smile that was now stuck on my face.  
  
"What did you do?? Go to the bathroom by yourself?? Took you long enough."  
  
"NO BECCA!! I asked him to go see "Romeo and Juliet" with me."  
  
"Who?? Draco??" I nodded. "Ohmygod girl!! This is huge!!"  
  
"I know...I couldn't believe that I actually had the courage to do it."  
  
"So...when are you going?? What are you gonna wear?? What did Draco say when you told him??"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Becca! Down girl! We're going Saturday night. WE haven't discussed the final plans yet...I think we're gonna talk about it at tomorrow's tutoring session. But I really don't think it's gonna be like a date or anything. I kinda played it off like I invited him to help him with English class."  
  
"You what?!?! Oh girl...this is gonna be a date whether he wants it to be or not. I am giving you the full make-over treatment."  
  
"I honestly don't see why a guy like Draco would be interested in me. Guys like that go after a girl's body...not her mind."  
  
"Hermione, you gotta stop doing this to yourself. You are one of the few who were blessed with a great body and mind. I am one of your best friends and you know I wouldn't lie to you. Believe me...after I get through with your makeover...Draco will notice more than your brain." She winked and nudged me with her elbow as she spoke her last statement.  
  
"Becca, I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"Listen Hermione, I gotta go. But let me know how tutoring goes and what is decided about Saturday."  
  
"Of course! You will be the first to know. Bye girl! Thanks for all your help!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
I spent the rest of the day in my daydreams. All of them included Draco. His image was permanently glued to my mind. Everywhere I looked, I saw those icy-gray eyes and that blonde hair that he always kept slicked back. I didn't know much about him...but I knew I wanted to know everything about him. I found myself doodling his name all over my homework and notes.  
  
Thursday came and I was one day closer to my "date" with Draco. I was beginning to feel like a lovesick puppy. Not that I didn't mind the view from Cloud 9...it was breath-taking. But I had to keep my mind on school. My education has always been important to me and I didn't want to throw it all away over some guy. Even if that guy was Mr. Perfect.  
  
I gathered up all my books and headed off for the library.  
  
~*~Draco POV~*~  
  
I sat in the library waiting her Hermione to show up. I wasn't really sure what to think about Saturday night. I know that I definitely wanted it to be a date...but I wasn't sure whether that's what Hermione wanted. When she asked me, she kinda acted like she was just inviting me to help me understand this play better. I don't know what it was about this girl...but she was driving me mad. She was constantly on my mind. Everywhere I turned I saw her deep brown eyes and those brown curls that always cascaded down her back. I wanted to ask her out, but I thought it would be better if we got to know each other better. Which brought me to my next thought...when should I tell her that I have magical powers?? Or should I even tell her at all?? I decided that it would be better for us to get to know each other better before I tried explaining my situation to her. I would have to do some serious prepping before we had that conversation.  
  
Suddenly I saw a hand wave in front of my face...bringing me back to reality. I didn't realize that I had drifted off while thinking to myself. I turned to see who had brought me back. Hermione was sitting next to me with a smile on her face. I smiled back. I knew this was definitely going to be an interesting study session.  
  
After two hours of going over "Romeo and Juliet" I was worn out. And that was only Act One! We silently left the library and I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to talk about our plans for Saturday night.  
  
"So, Hermione, what do we want to do Saturday night? Like would you be interested in going to dinner before or after the play?"  
  
"Oh...well...I hadn't really thought about it. I mean...are you talking about going on a date?"  
  
"Do you want it to be a date?" I was surprised at my own boldness to even ask her.  
  
"Well...actually...yes I would like it to be." She spoke so softly that I could barely hear her.  
  
"Hermione, I really would like to get to know you better. So I would be honored if you would consider Saturday night as a date."  
  
"I would really like that Draco. I would like to get to know you as well."  
  
"So it's a date?"  
  
"Definitely...okay, so the play is at 8...so I'm thinking dinner at 6?"  
  
"That would be perfect. So I will come by to pick you up around 5:45?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"And now we must part my fair Juliet. Until tomorrow, then?" I took her hand in mine and brought it slowly up to my lips to place a kiss upon her knuckles.  
  
"Yes...tomorrow..."  
  
I practically skipped back to my room. But I contained myself. A Malfoy skipping...now that's a good one! I could not believe that I would actually be going on a date with Hermione. This had to be the greatest moment of my life. I could not escape the feelings that were welling up inside of me. At the moment I couldn't tell if it was true love or just lusting...but there was definitely something there and I was determined to find out what it was. That meant that I would have to spend more time with Hermione and find out more about her...not that I'm complaining! She was one of the few girls that I have known in my lifetime who actually listened to what I had to say...she cared about what was inside and not just how I looked. Yes, I was definitely going to enjoy my time here.  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
WitchyGurl: Becca?  
  
Beccerz: I'm here. What's up girl?  
  
WitchyGurl: it's a date  
  
Beccerz: you mean Saturday night?  
  
WitchyGurl: yes...he asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him before the play and told me that he wanted to get to know me better and that he would like to consider it a date  
  
Beccerz: and you said?  
  
WitchyGurl: I'm not a complete idiot...of course I told him yes and that I would love to consider it as a date and that I myself would like to get to know him better  
  
Beccerz: so what time is this date...so I know when to come over and give you the make-over of a life time  
  
WitchyGurl: well he's going to pick me up at 5:45...dinner is at 6 and the play is at 8  
  
Beccerz: okay...this is gonna be an all day thing...so I will come over some time Saturday morning  
  
WitchyGurl: ok...I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna try and get some sleep...I'll talk to you tomorrow girl  
  
Beccerz: ok...goodnight Hermione  
  
I curled up in my bed and drifted off to sleep and once again my dreams were filled with images of those wonderful icy-gray eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I realized today as I was writing this that most of the scenes are occurring either in the English class or the library...so I'm going to try to stray away from that. Bear with me readers. Please R/R ~*~surfngurl~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I only made up the plot for this story. I'm a college student...all my money goes toward school...leaving me flat-broke!  
  
First and foremost I want to thank all you reviewers!! You guys are awesome!! Special thanks to those who come back time-and-time again!! Keep it up you guys!! ~*~surfngurl~*~  
  
~*~Chapter Six~*~  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
It was now Saturday afternoon and Becca and I had been out all day trying to find the perfect thing to wear. It was September and going to school in South Carolina (A/N: sorry guys...no offense to other schools...but I go to college in SC myself) definitely had its benefits...it was still warm outside. We finally found a plain and simple yet dressy sun dress that was a light blue color. I knew the color would match Draco's eyes perfectly. On the drive back to the college, Becca was telling me all about her plans for my makeover. We decided on light make-up and a lot of glitter. We would leave my hair down, but we were gonna go back and wash it and put curlers in it to add some bounce to it.  
  
We walked up to my dorm room and let the makeover process begin. I was so nervous and my face had become very flush, not to mention my sweaty palms. I have no idea why I was so nervous. I mean, I've gone on dates with guys before but Draco seems so different. He's such a gentleman and he listens to me. My mind began to drift as I thought about being his girlfriend.  
  
"Hermione! Snap out of it! I know you can't get him off your mind right now...but you have got to calm down. Go shower and I'll run to my room to get *the supplies*. Oh, and use this." She handed me two bottles from Bath-and-Body Works. One was body wash and the other was shampoo; both of them vanilla scented. (A/N: I don't think they make shampoo...but work with me)  
  
After 3 grueling hours, I was finally ready. My hair was pulled up in a few simple silver butterfly clips and the curls hung loosely down my back. My eyes had a light blue tint to them and my cheeks were sparkling, literally. I had simple hoop earrings, a simple silver necklace with a heart pendant and matching bracelet on. Becca took a step back as if she was surveying her work...which most of it was.  
  
"I must say we made a vast improvement...not that you needed much improving anyway."  
  
"Becca, thank you so much! This means so much to me that you would take time out to help me. Ohmygosh! What time is it?"  
  
"Umm...its 5:30...so you have 15min to calm down and keep breathing."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at Becca in surprise. I nodded for her to go ahead and open the door and I stood back anxiously waiting. She slowly opened the door...and there was my prince charming. Draco looked so wonderful! He had on a deep blue button up shirt with the top buttons undone revealing his neck line. Around his neck he had the most interesting necklace on with a dragon pendant. The ruby eye of the dragon sparkled in the light. He also had on simple khaki pants and finished it off with his usual cloak. I looked back up to his face, only to notice that he was looking me up and down. I blushed under his gaze. He must have noticed me blushing and he quickly looked away, trying to find anything else in the room to look at.  
  
"Well...I'll just be going now and leave you two alone. Don't stay out too late!" Becca spoke in a motherly tone as she left the room. And suddenly I was left alone...with Draco. He had turned towards the door, watching Becca leave. He was the first to speak.  
  
"Wow! There really aren't enough words for what I see in front of me right now." I looked up to meet his gaze. I don't know why I doubted what he said, but I did. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not. There was so much that I didn't know about him. He closed the gap between us to stand in front of me. He brushed his hand over my cheek, "I meant it, you know." I leaned in to his touch and smiled. "Shall we go, my fair Juliet." He held out his arm to me and linked it in mine.  
  
"Yes we shall. Thank you Draco."  
  
~*~Draco POV~*~  
  
I had to keep my emotions under control. I was walking with one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life. And I thought she was beautiful before, but tonight she looked radiant! I honestly didn't think it was possible, but she proved me wrong. I was hoping to get to know her better over diner. But I still wasn't sure how to answer any of her questions that I'm sure she would want to ask me about my life. I would try to be as honest as I could be without indulging my secret. I would tell her, but not now.  
  
We arrived at the Macaroni Grille and the waiter took us to our table. We sat in silence overlooking the menus. We ordered our food and silence returned. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Okay, the silence is killing me. Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Like what? What do you want to know?"  
  
I lowered my voice, "Everything." She blushed at the comment.  
  
"Okay...well...let's see. My birthday is September 19th. I'm 19 years old. (A/N: it's now mid Sept., so her birthday has already passed) My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is actually Italian...so good choice in restaurant. Umm...I'm kinda a bookworm. I pride myself in my school work. I enjoy reading and I like to write poetry. I listen to just about every kind of music. So...yeah...that's about all I can think of."  
  
"Wow...that's a lot of info. So what type of poetry do you like to write?? Like do you have anything published or is it just for pleasure?"  
  
"I write for pleasure. I don't really write about anything in particular. I just write what I feel. There are times that I feel like I just have to write to get away. It's my way of expressing my feelings. I keep them all in a journal."  
  
"I'd like to read some of them sometime."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I would. I've written some poetry in my day."  
  
"So, Draco, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well...let's see...there's not much to tell actually." At least not now. "My birthday is October 25th. (A/N: if anyone knows his birthday...lemme know) My favorite colors are silver and green. I don't really have a favorite food. I enjoy listening to rock, alternative, grunge, punk...anything to help me clear my head. I like to write, as I told you. I also enjoy reading. And as yourself, I also pride myself in my school work. I was top in my graduating class."  
  
"Wow! Where did you go to school?"  
  
Oh boy, things were getting complicated now. "Oh...just a small private school in England."  
  
"I've always wanted to go to England. I bet the countryside is beautiful."  
  
"It is...you should come see my home some time."  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Our conversation was cut short by the waiter who arrived with our diner. And once again we were surrounded by silence. Both of us glancing up once in a while, only to lock our gazes then return to eating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I'm going to finish here. I'm having some writers block. But not to worry...I will try to update this weekend sometime...when I won't have so much school work on my mind. Remember to R/R ~*~surfngurl~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter...in THIS universe. But in my own alternate universe, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are mine...all mine...mwahahahahaha!! *evil laugh*  
  
DISCLAIMER #2: "Romeo and Juliet" does not belong to me either...all the credit goes to William Shakespeare...and what a genius he is.  
  
~*~Chapter Seven~*~  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
After dinner was over, we drove back to campus for the play. I was really looking forward to it and I hoped that Draco enjoyed it as well. I have to admit, when I first set this whole thing up, I was secretly hoping that it would be a date...but I didn't know how Draco would react to something like that. That's why I used the whole English tutoring thing as my reasons. The only thing that bothered me was our conversation at dinner. When I asked him about his life, a brief look of terror flashed across his face. This really worried me. I wondered if something horrible happened in his life and he didn't want to reveal it...or if there was just some deep dark secret that he was keeping from me. His whole aura screamed mystery. I mean...there aren't many guys with platinum-blonde hair, icy-gray eyes and skin so pale. I wasn't complaining...but I only hoped that one day we would be close enough for him to reveal his deep secrets to me. I knew he would have to gain my complete trust before ever revealing anything to me...and I would work hard to show him that I was trustworthy.  
  
The drive was pretty silent...each of us stealing glances every once in a while. We finally reached the auditorium. I started to get out of the car, but Draco stopped me. I looked at him totally confused. He got out of the car and came around and opened the door for me and helped me out...like a perfect gentleman. I wondered why more guys couldn't be like this.  
  
"And now shall we go in?" he asked me, holding his arm out for me to take.  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
We found our seats and made small talk until the play started. I did not dare glance his way until Act II, Scene II. I glanced over his face to make sure he understood what was going on. His eyes had a different kind of warmness about them...I couldn't quite place what emotions he was feeling right now.  
  
~*~the play~*~  
  
Romeo.: He jests at scars that never felt a wound.- [Juliet appears above at a window.] But soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!- Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.- It is my lady; O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!- She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it.- I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night.- See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!  
  
Juliet.: Ah me!  
  
Romeo.: She speaks:- O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
  
Juliet.: O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
  
~*~Draco POV~*~  
  
When the play was over, Hermione and I walked into a small park that was just outside the auditorium. I took her hands and led her to a nearby bench. Her voice broke the silence in the air.  
  
"What did you think of the play?"  
  
"It was absolutely amazing! Sad, but amazing none the less. Seeing it acted out like that really helps you learn the understanding of the play. I mean, its so hard to capture the emotion when we read it in class."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. So you really enjoyed it? I'm glad...I hoped you would."  
  
"Yes...I did enjoy it very much...almost as much as I've loved spending time with you this evening. What would you say if I asked you to spend more time with me?"  
  
"Are...are you asking me to...to be your..."  
  
"Girlfriend...yes I am. If you don't want to answer me right now, I totally understand. I mean we have only known each other for a week."  
  
"Yes Draco...my answer is yes."  
  
"Listen...there's something else. And I don't really know how to tell you this."  
  
"It's okay...you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to."  
  
"Well...it's just...there's something different about me that you should know. But I really don't know if now is the best time to tell you."  
  
"Draco...you can wait to tell me. I'll be here when you're ready."  
  
I couldn't believe how understanding she was about this whole thing. I really appreciated it more than she could know. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just holding hands and nothing else. We didn't need anything else. Suddenly I saw her shiver and her hands were suddenly like ice. I let go of her hands only to slide off my cloak and wrap it around her.  
  
"This seems vaguely familiar."  
  
"Yeah...you'd think I'd learn to start carrying a jacket with me everywhere I go. Thanks."  
  
"It's getting late. Let's head back to the dorms."  
  
We stood up together and walked back to the dorms...hand in hand...in complete silence. Our relationship was so different than any other that I had ever known. We didn't need words to fill the silence...it was like we both knew what the other was thinking. I walked her back to her dorm room and we said our good-byes. I started to walk out of the hall to head towards my dorm, when I heard my name. I looked back and she was poking her head out her door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Umm...I wanted to give you your cloak back and umm...give you this." And that's when she quickly kissed my lips. It was so quick that I could barely feel her lips against mine. But that was all I needed. She blushed and closed her door again. I made the trek back to my dorm room...I knew it would be hopeless to try and get any sleep tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So there you have it...Draco and Hermione's first date. Did you like it?? Did you hate it?? Got any suggestions for future chapters?? Please R/R ~*~surfngurl~*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is NOT mine...so don't ask  
  
~*~Chapter Eight~*~  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
I could not believe that I kissed him! And it felt great! I was almost afraid because most guys would have pushed for more...but not Draco. He was different from any guy I'd ever known. Words were never needed when we're together. We're just blissfully happy in our silence. Good grief! Listen to me! You'd think Draco and I had been married for years or something! Honestly I don't want to jump head first in to this relationship. I would just have to spend more time getting to know him and trust him. Even though he has asked me to be his girlfriend, I would like to treat this relationship as a friendship right off.  
  
After such an exciting evening, I knew I had to contact Becca. I signed on AIM. I hoped she was online.  
  
WitchyGurl: hey Becca!  
  
Beccerz: oh hey! So...how did it go?  
  
WitchyGurl: way above and beyond my expectations! He totally asked me to be his girlfriend!!  
  
Beccerz: r u serious?!?!  
  
WitchyGurl: as serious as a heart attack...but I seriously don't want to get so deep in this relationship without a good solid friendship backing it up  
  
Beccerz: yeah, I know what you mean...I mean, you guys have only known each other for like a week! You don't think he's rushing in to this just to...you know...do you?  
  
WitchyGurl: NO! Definitely not! I honestly don't think he's that kind of guy. He knows that we need to try and build a trust foundation.  
  
Beccerz: that's really good to know...I'm really happy for you  
  
WitchyGurl: yeah...well...something else happened tonight...  
  
Beccerz: oh girl...you better spill...tell me tell me tell me!!!  
  
WitchyGurl: well...I kinda kissed him  
  
Beccerz: wait a minute!! you kissed him...not the other way around?!?!  
  
WitchyGurl: yep...I made a move  
  
Beccerz: so...how was it??  
  
WitchyGurl: well...I'm not one to kiss-and-tell...but lets just say it was pretty dang close to heaven  
  
Beccerz: I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!!  
  
WitchyGurl: I cannot believe this...it's like 2am and I am not tired  
  
Beccerz: go outside for a while...there are security guards everywhere...you'll be safe  
  
WitchyGurl: good idea...I think I may do that...I'll catch you later girlie!!  
  
Beccerz: lata!  
  
I grabbed my sweater and headed outside towards the soccer field outside the dorms.  
  
~*~Meanwhile...Draco POV~*~  
  
I couldn't believe how things unfolded this evening! I was completely restless! There was no way I could go to sleep tonight. I didn't want to spend any more time in this dorm room...I was going crazy. That's when I saw it...my broomstick. I suddenly wanted to go flying! But could I risk it?? Okay, I surveyed the situation. It's like 2am, its pitch black outside...surely no one would see me, right? I was going to take a chance. I needed the fresh air!! I needed to feel the wind whipping past me!! That was it!! I am definitely going flying!! I picked up my broom and headed out for the soccer field.  
  
When I got to the soccer field, I took a quick glance around me just to make sure no one was around. I mounted my broom and kicked off the ground. As I rose higher and higher into the air, I felt the cold air whipping against my face. I didn't realize how much I had missed this feeling. The freedom of being up in the air...nothing could compare to this. I made lazy circles in the sky, surveying the campus below me. Everything was so beautiful at night! I looked above me at the starry-sky and the full moon above me. It could not be a more perfect night for flying. Things could not be better.  
  
~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
As I approached the soccer field, I noticed a figure approaching with a broom in hand. I wondered what anyone would be doing out on the soccer field at 2 o'clock in the morning with a broom! I suddenly did a double take...that was Draco! Before my brain registered for me to speak, I saw him kick off the ground and go flying in to the sky. But this was totally absurd!! I had to be hallucinating!! No one can actually fly on a broom!! I couldn't keep my eyes off him. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.  
  
So this was the big secret he was keeping from me. I didn't want to bring it up directly to him. I would try and bring it up in our next conversation. To be truthful, I believed in witches and wizards, but I couldn't believe that Draco could possibly be a wizard. I wondered what other powers he had. I looked up and saw him about to touch back down. I slipped away before he could see me. Yes, this was definitely going to be a part of our next discussion. I wouldn't push him in to telling me something that he didn't want to tell me. But I needed to know that he could trust me enough to at least tell me this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short, more will come soon! Please R/R ~*~surfngurl~*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter...nor will I ever.  With the exception of that one dream I had with Tom Felton (AKA. Draco)  and we were sneaking around the _****_Dark_********_Forest_****_ and....oh nevermind!_**

****

**_Author's Note: I've had some questions about Draco and how he stands with muggles in the story.  Obviously he doesn't hate them since he's falling in love with Hermione...but of course we all know about his reputation at Hogwarts as the official hater of muggles and muggle-borns.  I promise to answer how this change came about eventually in the story.  So just hang on...all will be revealed sooner or later.  And now, onward through the fog...  (that's from a movie...I just can't place the name of it :P)_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Nine~*~_**

****

~*~Hermione POV~*~

I sat in the library waiting for Draco.  It was our usual tutoring session.  But I was anxious to ask him about last night.  I only hoped that he trusted me enough to tell me the truth.  I mean, he already told me that he had something to tell me and he would eventually tell me.  So, eventually is now in the present.  I was still a little unsure about what I had seen last night.  I definitely know that I was not hallucinating, but I still found it hard to believe that someone could actually have magical powers.  I had always believed in witches and wizards, but when it became so real like this, I was a little unsure of myself.

My thoughts were suddenly halted when the chair next to me was pulled out and I looked up only to be met by icy-gray pools.  For the first time since I've known him, those gray eyes of his kinda freaked me out.  I knew now why I had never seen a guy with gray eyes or platinum blonde hair...because no other guy that I know is a wizard.  Was that a trait to all wizards or just him?  How was he able to fly on that broom and not fall off?  My mind was filled with questions about being a wizard...but I didn't want to hit him up with them, yet.  I would wait and see if he would admit anything to me first.

"So, Draco, do you understanding "Romeo and Juliet" any better?"

"Yes.  Seeing the play definitely helped me understand it better.  It's so hard to imagine what we saw when we're just reading it in class.  No one puts any emotions in to their readings."

"Yeah, I know what you mean.  But you gotta admit that class is pretty boring. It's hard to put emotion in to _anything_ we do in that class."  He laughed at my meager attempt at humor.

Our review session went by quite quickly.  Things were getting easier to explain since Draco was beginning to come to an understanding of Shakespearean writing.  We started heading back for the dorms.  I knew that now would be the best chance to try and bring anything up about Saturday night to him.  I tried to think of how I could ask him or what I should ask him.  I mean, I couldn't just come out and ask _So_ are you a wizard or something?_  When I finally came up with an appropriate question, I stopped on the bridge and turned to Draco.  He looked at me in confusion, probably trying to figure out why the heck I just suddenly stopped walking._

"Umm...listen Draco.  I have a question for you."

"Okay..."

"Did you do anything Saturday night after we got back from the play?"

"What brought this up?"

"I was just thinking...so did you do anything?"

"No...of course not.  I went back to my room and slept."

"That's _all_ you did?  You're one hundred percent positive?"

"Yes, Hermione, I am one hundred and fifty percent positive that all I did was go back to my room.  Why are you questioning me?"

"Nevermind...just forget it!!"  I was getting pretty upset now.  Here he was lying to me...I couldn't take it anymore.  I started to walk off, but he grabbed my arm.  "What?!?!"

"I just want to know why all of a sudden you are totally pissed off with me.  You should be happy that I just went back to my room to sleep.  What did you want me to say??  That I went off and found some random girl and slept with her??"

"No...but...just forget it, okay?!?!  I was just hallucinating whatever I saw!!  I'm just some crazy psychotic freak!!  It never happened!!"

I tore his hand off of my wrist and ran off.  I needed to vent.  I couldn't believe that he just lied to me about Saturday night.  I was beginning to wonder what his definition of _trust_ was.  Apparently he didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth!  I ran straight to my room!!  This was a time for loud, heavy music!!  I always listened to music when I felt upset about anything.  It was how I dealt with things.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided _

_[chorus]  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided _

_[chorus]_

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

(A/N: "Losing Grip" lyrics by Avril Lavigne...I heart punk girl music)

~*~Draco POV~*~

I was left on the bridge totally shocked!  What had provoked Hermione to lash out like that?!?!  I could not figure this out!!  Everything was going so good.  I was being completely honest with her.  I hadn't gone out with anyone behind her back.  Surely she would trust me enough to know that I wouldn't do anything like that to her.  I wanted to scream!!  I had just started what I thought to be one of the greatest relationships, and now everything was ruined.  I didn't know if she would ever talk to me ever again.  I knew I would have to apologize...but I had to figure out what _exactly_ I was going to be apologizing for!!

I walked back to the dorms...actually...it was more like I was _dragging _myself back to the dorms.  I felt completely hopeless.  I didn't know what to do!!  I had never felt like this in my life.  Grrr...stupid girls!!  I almost convinced myself that it was PMS!!  That was the only thing that could explain this sudden mood change.

I got back to my dorm room.  I had to vent.  I found the best way to do this was through loud music.  I would be able to shut out the world and be alone with the music.  I cranked up my CD player and listened to the music.  Unfortunately, the lyrics fit my situation all too well.

_Met a girl, thought she was grand   
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  
(Chorus)  
she f*ckin hates me  
trust  
she f*ckin hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away  
  
she was queen for about an hour  
after that shit got sour   
she took all I ever had   
no sign of guilt   
no feeling of bad, no  
  
in a trap trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie  
  
Chorus  
  
that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so did she  
now it's over, and I'm glad   
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said   
  
Chorus_

(A/N: "She Hates Me" lyrics by Puddle of Mudd...sorry for the profanity...it goes with the song)

After listening to the song...and actually feeling a bit better.  I concentrated more on trying to figure out how to patch things up with Hermione.  Suddenly I looked at an object leaning against my closet...there was my broom.  I WENT FLYING SATURDAY NIGHT!!  I AM SUCH AN ARSE!!  HERMIONE SAW ME FLYING!!  SHE KNOWS MY SECRET!!  She was waiting for me to tell her the truth.  And what did I do...I denied it!!  I had to make this up to her somehow...someway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go!  Another chapter!  Lemme know what you think!  Please R/R  ~*~surfngurl~*~

**_Author's Note: I wanted to give a big shout out to all those reviewers who have come back time-and-time again.  To: Kerbi, couch-potato01, DazzilinAngel555, Kirstills and lexi wood.  MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!_**

****

**_Also, I would like to comment on a review recently left by Sila-chan.  I think we have all thought about taking a ride on Draco's *ahem* broom.  Hahahaha  Thanx 4 the review!_**

****

**_My best friend has recently posted a story on ff.net and this is her first attempt at fanfiction.  I would appreciate it if you would go check out her story: storyid=1252199.  Her story is called "A Year In The Life" and her author name is HogwartsHeadGirl._**


	10. Chapter Ten

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...believe me...if I did...I would be living in England and hanging out with Dan Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Tom Felton.  But I'm NOT!  Oh the agony!!  *cries out*_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Ten~*~_**

****

~*~Hermione POV~*~

I was heading to English class...and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Draco again.  I was still pretty upset over the fact that he lied to me.  I mean, I didn't really want him to tell me his life story or anything; I just wanted him to tell me that he wasn't _normal_.  I wanted him to tell me that he had been flying on a broomstick on Saturday night.  Maybe he just didn't trust me enough to tell me any of this.  If that was the case, then I didn't want anything to do with him...on a personal level.  I still had to tutor him for English.  If things got really bad, I could always ask my teacher to get him another tutor.  I really wasn't ready for this.  I've never felt closer to anyone before, and yet I know nothing about him...and it upset me that he didn't want to tell me _anything_ about his life.

I took my seat in the quiet classroom.  Lucky for me Draco wasn't there.  And since he sits behind me, I wouldn't have to look at him the entire class period.  I laid my head down on my arms and closed my eyes.  I did not want to be here.  All I wanted to do at this point was sleep.  This whole situation had rattled my brain, and suddenly school wasn't the most important thing in my life.  _How do boys do it?!?!  They get inside your head and mess around until you don't know what is what and who is who!!  Boys are so stupid!!_

The classroom filled up quickly as everyone took their seats.  I took a glance around the room and Draco was in his chair.  He looked as if he was looking at me, but his eyes were glazed over as if he was looking at me but was almost looking _through_ me.  His eyes were definitely bloodshot as if he had gotten no sleep at all.  His normally perfect hair was disheveled.  He looked as if he was suffering just as much as I was.  _Good!_  I thought to myself.  He deserves it for lying to me, right?  But deep down inside I hated seeing him this way.  I could only wait it out and see what happens and let nature run its course.

Before I could figure out what was happening, English class was over and everyone was scrambling out of their seats.  I noticed that Draco was moving slowly out of his chair.  When I passed by him, I tried hard not to look at his face.  But his hand grasped mine and slipped a piece of folded paper in to my grasp.  I looked in to his eyes.  I wanted to cry out and hold him, but I couldn't.  I was still too angry with him.  But as I stared deeper in to his eyes, all my anger started to fade away.  Before I could say anything, he looked away and walked out of the classroom without a word.  _Why was this happening to me?!?!_

~*~Earlier that day...Draco POV~*~

I knew I had to apologize to Hermione, but an apology was not going to fix everything.  It would take much more than an apology.  But Hermione needed to know the truth, and I was going to make sure that she knew everything about me.  I would tell her about Hogwarts and the horrible truth about my family.  I didn't know if I would be able to tell her all this in one evening...but I would tell her as much as I could.

I sat at my desk trying to figure out the best way to stage an apology.  Then an idea struck me!  A candle-light dinner!  I would invite her to have dinner with me.  I could set something up out on the soccer field.  Just me and her and the moonlight.  It would be perfect!  But then something else struck me.  I couldn't just ask her to dinner.  She wasn't exactly on speaking terms with me at the moment.  I couldn't blame her for that.  I understood why she was so upset and she had a right to be.

I slowly took out a piece of parchment and my quill.  I figured the best way to do this would be the traditional way...it would be more sentimental.  I wanted her to know that this was coming from my heart and soul.  I would write her a short poem and then add an invitation to dinner for two at 8pm.  I racked my brain trying to come up with the right words to write to her.  Normally poetry came pretty easy to me.  But I knew I had to give this poem more than my usual best.

_"From the Depths of my Soul"_

_I've never felt this way,_

_Around anyone before._

_Just one look from you,_

_And you take my breath away._

_One touch from your hand,_

_And my body is warmed all over._

_I'm not too sure of my feelings as of yet,_

_But I just want you to know I care,_

_From the depths of my soul._

_Sincerely yours, __Draco Malfoy_

(A/N: original poem written by ME)

I added at the bottom of it for her to meet me in the soccer field for dinner at 8pm and the dress was casual.  I folded up the parchment.  I knew what I would do.  I would hand her the paper in English class.  I only hoped that she would actually read it and not discard it in the trash.

~*~Back to the present...Hermione POV~*~

I went back to my dorm room and curled up in bed, with the folded paper still in my grasp.  I was almost afraid to look at it.  I don't know why I was so afraid...but I was.  I finally opened the paper...only to find that it wasn't normal paper.  It was parchment of some kind and the black ink flowed over the paper...it was definitely not pen ink.  He went through some serious effort to write this note to me.  I carefully unfolded it and read its contents.  _He wrote a poem for me!!  No one has ever written a poem for me...ever!!  Before I knew what was happening, tears were streaming down my face.  I could hardly read what was written at the bottom for all the tears in my eyes.  But I was finally able to make out a dinner invitation for 8pm on the soccer field.  __He must have finally figured out what I was talking about...so he's going back to the scene of the crime.  He asked for casual dress...but if this situation were to be handled correctly, I would dress as nicely as I possibly could.  Since I didn't get much sleep, I decided to take a nap until time to start getting ready.  Then I would give myself time to shower and get ready to go.  I wasn't sure if I would be able to compose myself by tonight, but I would try my hardest.  I had to be there to gain Draco's trust...he had to put a lot of trust in to me in order to write this note to me and know that I would not toss it away._

~*~Draco POV~*~

It was now 7:45pm.  I was out on the soccer field.  I set up the picnic table.  I put a nice white sheet over the table and the benches and set up the candles in the middle of the table...along with some rose petals sprinkled over the table.  I had some chicken parmesan catered and I set the plates out on the table.  I started pacing...I had never been this nervous in my entire life.  I had this gut feeling that she wouldn't show up.  I figured she was still too upset with me.  I couldn't even be sure if she read the note I passed to her.

Suddenly I looked up, and an angel was walking out on to the field.  Her brown hair was pulled up in a loose pony-tail with a few wisps hanging down cupping her face.  The moonlight danced off her skin.  She wasn't really looking at me as she walked on to the field.  She was looking down as if she was contemplating something.  I took the last few steps to close the gap between us.  I took her chin in my hands and raised her head to look at me.  What I saw surprised me...she was crying.

"Oh god, Hermione!  You're crying girl.  I swear...I did not mean to do this to you.  I only wanted to apologize for what happened the other day.  I swear...I hate seeing you crying like this."  Before I could go on, she silenced me with a finger to my lips.

"I'm crying because of what you wrote to me...the poem...it was beautiful.  No one has ever written anything like that for me...ever.  I tried composing myself before I came out here, I didn't want you to see me like this.  Now I'm all splotchy...I probably look horrid."

"No...you look...beautiful!  I want to apologize for any kind of agony that I've made you gone through for the last few days.  I cannot believe what an arse I've been!"

"It's okay...I just assumed that you would know what I was asking you about...I felt kinda bad just coming out and asking you about..."

"Yes...I understand...I'm going to try and explain all that in due time...but now, dinner is served."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

next chapter: Draco tries explaining _his_ world to Hermione

please R/R  ~*~surfngurl~*~


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter...or Draco Malfoy...*sniff sniff*  I only have my alternate universe in which I hang out with Draco and he takes me flying on his broom.  Hahahahahahahaha!!!_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Eleven~*~_**

~*~Draco POV~*~

We finished our dinner silently.  I tried to prepare myself for how to explain this whole thing to Hermione.  I knew she would have plenty of questions for me.  And I also knew that I would have to tell her about my past life and how I *used* to act.  I sat there staring up into the sky until her voice broke the silence.

"I'm ready to listen, if you're ready to explain."

"I am ready, it's just I'm not sure where to start."

"Well...how about you tell me where exactly you go to school, since I'm pretty sure it's not a simple private school."

"Hahaha...yeah...it's definitely _not simple.  I go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It really is located in England.  The only way to get there is by taking the train at King's Station by way of Platform 9 ¾."_

"Wait!  Platform 9 ¾??"

"Umm...yeah...witches and wizards can walk thru the wall that forms between Platforms 9 and 10.  We just have to be careful not to be caught by any muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Oh, basically that is non-magic people."

"So that's what I would be?"

"Yes, you are a muggle.  There are some witches and wizards who are only part wizard...for instance their mother may be a muggle and their father a wizard...and they also attend Hogwarts."

"So no muggles are allowed?"

"No."

"What about your family?  Are you full wizard or only part wizard?"

"Umm...my family are purebloods, er I mean full wizards.  Unfortunately for me, my family is not the nicest family on the block, with the exception of my mother.  See, my father supports Voldemort, who is the most evil dark wizard ever.  I grew up my entire life being taught the Dark Arts and the proper way to support the Dark Lord.  During these teachings I was taught that muggles and mudbloods, or part wizards, were no good.  I went through most of my days at Hogwarts as one of the most hated students.  I disrespected anyone who wasn't a pureblood.  But then finally in my 7th year, I realized that joining the Dark Lord was not what I wanted to do with my life.  I wanted to live life on my own, without having someone else's thoughts controlling my actions.  So I decided that I would defy my father and attend school here in the states."

"What did your father do?"

"Well...basically I'm not considered his son anymore.  He said I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name.  But for once in my life I wanted to do what _I_ wanted to do and not what my father wanted me to do."

"So why did you choose a school in the states?"

"Just another part of my self-discovery, I wanted to know what muggles were really like.  If I'm going to have any opinion about them, I might as well know what I'm talking about."

"So what do you think so far?"

"The technology is amazing!  It baffles the mind!  I still have no idea how to operate most of the things I've seen here.  As far as muggles themselves, I'm still formulating an opinion.  _Although...there is this one girl that I've gotten to know who is absolutely amazing.  But you don't want to hear about it."_

"No...please...indulge me."

"Okay...let's see...this girl is quite the bookworm, but I don't mind.  She's not afraid to take chances...from what I can tell.  And she's also the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life..._especially in the moonlight."_

"Really now?  Would I possibly know this girl?"

"You might...she's actually in our English class...I think her name is Heather."  I looked at Hermione's face for a reaction.  Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  "Oh wait...or is her name Hermione...yeah that may be it.  Listen, it's been a long night...you need your sleep.  Let's head back to the dorms."

"Okay...but I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Can you take me for a ride on your broom some day?"

"Of course...only if you think you can handle it."

"Oh yeah...I can handle it!"

~*~Hermione POV~*~

So now I knew the truth and I was glad that Draco trusted me enough to tell me.  I was still a little worried about what he told me about the Dark Lord and his father.  I didn't know much about his father, but he doesn't seem like the type to give up so easily.  But I decided not to worry myself about it.  For now I was happy and even felt a little bit special knowing that my boyfriend was more than your average guy.  But I also knew that I would have to keep his secret and not tell a single soul...not even Becca.

Draco and I walked silently back to the dorms...hand in hand.  He even offered to walk me back to my room, of course I accepted.  I enjoyed any time together with him, even if it was in silence.  We finally reached my dorm room and we stood there for what seemed like an eternity just staring in to each other's eyes.  He finally leaned forward and placed a single kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Until tomorrow my fair maiden."

I watched him walk away before I closed my door.  I logged on to my computer and checked my email...only to receive one of the worse surprises of my life!  My ex from high school had decided to come visit me this weekend.  Oh yeah, things were about to get complicated!  I could not believe that this was happening to me.  Every time I think I'm happy, Eric comes back and screws things up for me.  Why me?!?!  I hadn't mentioned Eric to Draco because I didn't think it would cause any problems.  But I knew that once Eric got here, problems would definitely arise.

Eric and I _kinda_ dated in high school.  I was the shy bookworm and he was the popular jock.  I thought it was only too good to be true...of course in the end I was right.  I thought we had a perfect relationship until I caught him making out with Kelly, a cheerleader, in the library.  It was only after that incident that I found out that he was constantly going out with other girls while he was supposed to be going out with me.  He was only using me to pass his classes.  When I tried to break up with him, he wouldn't allow it.  So I played around until summertime came, then I just avoided any confrontation at all costs.  I didn't think he knew where I was going to college, but apparently he found out somehow.  I would definitely have to warn Draco before Eric gets here.  Draco probably won't let me out of his sight.  Of course I wouldn't mind that.  I would just take things as they came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

oOo...it's getting good now...Draco will definitely show his other side when Eric comes to town!

Please remember to R/R!!  Preferably no flames...thanx  ~*~surfngurl~*~


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form...so don't ask!_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Twelve~*~_**

****

~*~Hermione POV~*~

I sat in the library waiting for Draco for our usual tutoring session.  I had yet to mention Eric to him, and I knew that I would have to tell him today because Eric would be coming in tomorrow.  I would try my best to avoid him, but knowing Eric, he'll find me!  I wasn't really sure how Draco would react to this whole situation, but I knew that I had to tell him.  I was going to make sure that I didn't get hurt this time.  I would have to stand up for myself...if the situation arose...but I prayed to God that it wouldn't.

I looked up and saw Draco walking in...book bag swung over his shoulder, wearing jeans and a muscle shirt.  I didn't realize that I was staring until his voice broke my concentration.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he said with a smirk.

"Fine then...you gotta camera on ya?"  He shook his head.  "Well then, if you don't have a camera, then I'll just have to continue staring.  I mean honestly...how can you expect me to _not_ stare??"

"Are you implying that I'm hott and incredibly sexy??" again with that smirk.

"You are incredibly self-assured, has anybody ever told you that?"

"I tell myself that everyday, actually."  (A/N: quote from 10 Things I Hate About You, I couldn't resist :P)

"Oh yeah...well I'm about ready to smack that smirk right off your face."

"You know...there are _other_ ways to rid my face of this smirk..."

"Oh yeah Mr. Malfoy...and _how do you suppose we do that??"_

"Like this," and then he covered my mouth with his.  As he pulled away, he gauged my face for a reaction.

"I think I would have enjoyed smacking you a lot better," I said with a smirk of my own.

"Is that so, Ms. Granger??"

"That's what I'm sayin' and I'm stickin' to it." I couldn't help but giggle, he knew I wasn't being serious, but he was trying to play along.

"Alrighty then, just be that way!  I guess I'll just have to go find Heather, maybe she'll enjoy kissing more than smacking me"

"Fine fine fine!  Have it your way!" I reached across the table and pecked him on the lips.

"I knew you'd start seeing things _my way.  I'm just so irresistible; no one can resist my charm."_

"You are such a conceited git!"

"Now now Ms. Granger, there will be no name calling.  Besides aren't we supposed to be discussing English?"

"Yes we are, so let's get to work."

We discussed "Romeo and Juliet" the rest of the time.  These sessions were getting easier and easier.  Each week I had to explain less and less to Draco because he was starting to understand things better.  Our time spent in the library became less and less.  Tonight we only had to spend an hour studying.  We finally packed up our stuff and headed back towards the dorms.  I knew I had to tell him about Eric now or never.

"Umm...Draco...I have something to tell you and it's rather important."

"Okay, what is it Hermione?

"Well, there's someone who's coming to visit me this weekend, but I'm not really looking forward to their visit.  Actually, I'm kind of afraid of them."

"Who is it Hermione?" his voice had turned stern and solid.  It kind of frightened me.

"His name is Eric, and he was kind of my boyfriend in high school.  But he cheated on me *a lot* and when I tried to get out of the relationship, he wouldn't allow it.  So when the summer came, I avoided him at all costs and now somehow he's found out where I'm going to school.  I honestly don't want to confront him.  Who knows what he'll do??" my voice was sounding frantic now.  Draco had pulled me close to his body, wrapping his arms around me in security.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it.  If you want me to stay with you all weekend, I will.  If you want me to confront him myself, I will.  Just say the words Hermione, and I will do whatever it takes.  He will _NOT_ hurt you...not if I have anything to do with it."  The seriousness of his voice told me that he honestly would do _anything for me.  I couldn't hold back the tears that came to my eyes.  He pulled me away from his body to look in to my eyes.  He held his palms to my cheeks, wiping away my tears.  Then in a softer tone, "I'm serious Hermione, whatever you want, just say the words and I will do it."_

"Thank you so much.  You have no idea what this means to me.  I think I would feel much safer with you around.  But I don't want you to waste your time with me if you have something else to do."

"Believe me, I would not be wasting my time being around you.  C'mon, let's get back to the dorms...it's getting late."

He walked me back to my room, just to make sure that I got in safe.  He even made sure that I locked my door after he left.  I told him that he was acting like my father being over-protective.  Of course, he softened up a bit after I called him that.  I knew he wanted to make sure I was safe, but there was a limit to being protective.  I went to sleep that night feeling more secure than I have in a long time.  I knew that Draco would keep me safe from Eric.  But I wasn't sure what Draco would do if we were put in a confrontation with Eric.

~*~Draco POV~*~

I honestly didn't trust this Eric guy.  I mean, he sounded like an arrogant git to me.  I don't understand why anyone would want to cheat on a girl like Hermione.  I knew I wouldn't be able to control my temper if we had a run in with this guy.  It would take more self-control than I am capable of to keep myself from pounding him into a pulp.  But I didn't want Hermione to see that side of me.  That was the side that I was trying to get away from.  But on the other hand, I want Hermione to accept all of me, even the evil side of me.  I knew that I would not let her out of my sight this weekend.  I would do everything in my power to keep her from being hurt.  She doesn't deserve to take any crap from this guy, Eric.  My fists clenched even at the mention of his name.  Sleep did not come easily for me tonight, but I knew that I would have to be fully alert for tomorrow.  I didn't know what time this guy was coming, but I had to be prepared.  If he hurts her in any way this weekend, he will pay...oh yes...he _will pay dearly._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_next__ chapter: Eric makes his appearance_

_please__ remember to read/review...no flames please...thanx  ~*~surfngurl~*~_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_DISCLAIMER: Alas, I do not own Draco Malfoy...so I am forced to live in my little dream world...but one day...he will be mine...mwahahahahahahaha *evil laugh*  J/K_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Thirteen~*~_**

****

~*~Hermione POV~*~

It was now Friday and luckily I had still seen no sign of Eric.  Draco had kept a close eye on me all day, not that I minded of course.  He waited for me after English class, watching me and waiting patiently while I packed up my bag.  'Shit'  I dropped my notebook and my papers were all over the floor.  My klutzy self had gotten worse today with the thoughts of Eric in the back of my mind.  Draco had placed his books down and squatted down to help me.  As he reached over to hand me my papers, his hands brushed over my own.  I knew that there was no way I would be able to get through this without him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."  He placed his hands under my chin to pull my head up to look him in the eye.  "Hey...we're gonna get through this, okay?  You're not alone...I'm here."  He brushed my tears away with the pad of his thumb.  I didn't even realize that I had started crying.

"I know that and I appreciate it.  I just don't want to deal with this crap right now.  My life was just beginning to pull together and what happens??  _HE comes back to screw it all up again!!"_

"Hermione, listen to me.  You _will_ get through this and he will _not_ screw up your life...not if I have anything to do with it.  We will get through it together.  I will do everything in my power to protect you."

I reached my hand up and placed it on his cheek and our eyes locked.  "Thank you" I spoke in almost a whisper.  "Now let's get out of this classroom."  He placed his hands on the small of my back, making me feel so safe and protected.

"Do you want to go somewhere for lunch, Hermione, or what would you rather do?"

"I'd really like to just go back to my room...fix some mac-and-cheese...crank up some music."

"Oh...okay..."

"You can come up if you want.  Actually, I'd feel better if you did."

I grabbed his hand and we walked back to my dorm room.  I would feel much better if I was in the confines of my dorm room.  The chances of _him_ finding me were much slimmer.  And I knew that with Draco I would be safe...I trusted him.

~*~Draco POV~*~

I watched her grab the boxes of Easy Mac and pour the noodles in two bowls then pour water in them.  Then she stuck them in this box and pressed a few buttons.  I was completely confused by this thing.  Apparently she noticed my confusion.

"Oh...that's a microwave.  It's just a machine that helps cook food."

"Wow!  Muggle devices are amazing!"

"Hahaha...yeah...I guess they are!  I guess I never think about things like that.  It's just all a part of everyday life for me."

The _microwave_ made a beeping noise and Hermione went and pulled the two bowls out.  She finished fixing the mac-and-cheese and handed me one of the bowls.  We ate in silence.  She went to another device and pressed a few buttons, and soon music filled the air.  I recognized the music as Avril Lavigne, one of the muggle artists that I actually knew.  Hermione quickly finished eating and starting singing along to the music.  Obviously she had listened to this album many times because she knew every word to every song...it was amazing!  She sang as if she was releasing all her anger.  As much as I enjoyed listening to her singing, I couldn't take this anymore...staying inside, afraid to go out.

So I stood up and too her hands in mine.  "Come on...we're going out!"  I pulled her along behind me.  It was a beautiful sunny day, so we were going to take a walk around the soccer field.  "Sorry to be so forceful, but I couldn't take staying inside like that."

"No...it's okay.  I have to learn to stand up against my fears."

Suddenly another voice filled our conversation.  "And I see you have obviously gotten over your fear of guys."  I turned to see a guy around my age with short brown hair wearing baggy jeans and a vintage t-shirt.

Hermione turned with her eyes wide.  "Eric?"

"The one and only, babe.  Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, did ya?"

"Well...let's just say I was praying to GOD that I wouldn't ever see you again."

"C'mon now...don't be like that...you know you missed me girl."  This guy was seriously pushing his luck.  He tried grabbing Hermione's arm, but she instantly jerked away.

"**NO**, Eric!  I did **NOT** miss you!  Why can you not get that through your self-centered head?!"

"You know what?!?!  I should have never come here!!  I was going to forgive you and give you another chance, but you know what?!?!  You don't deserve another chance!!  You don't deserve to be with any man!!"

I was loosing my patience now.  Lucky for me, I brought my wand with me.  He was so involved with his little argument that he never saw what was coming.  "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  He stopped in his tracks.  Hermione turned to me obviously confused by what just happened.  I waved my wand in front of her face.

"Umm...can he still hear us?"

"Actually, yes he can.  Could you maybe step over there for a few minutes??  Give me just a second here."  She gave me a look almost like a warning and then stepped aside.

I walked up to Eric and stood right in front of him.  "Don't you ever talk to that girl like that **_ever_ again, or you will regret the day you were born!!  You don't even deserve her!!"  I poked my wand into the base of his throat.  "I will and can hex you until you feel like you'd rather be dead...and believe me...I can arrange that too!!  Just sod off and make sure that I never see your face again, you arrogant git!"**

I walked back over to Hermione.  "What exactly did you do to him?"

"I just put him in a full-body bind and then yelled his face off."

"Draco, when he comes out of that, he'll know you're a wizard...you can't risk that for me...I won't let you!"

"Hermione Hermione...calm down...I'll just use a memory charm on him and change his memory of the situation.  It will be okay."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Hermione...trust me...it will work."

We started to leave and I quickly used the memory charm to change his memory where he thought that we just had a big argument...of course leaving in the part where I told him that I could make his life miserable.  We quietly walked back to her room.  I knew that the words that Eric told her were beginning to sink in.  I could see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Do you want me to come in with you??"

"It really doesn't matter...does it?"

I was not about to leave her like this.  That git has left her feeling like she can never love again.  I would now make it my life's work to make sure that this girl will never get hurt anymore.  She deserved better than this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_remember to read/review...thanx  ~*~surfngurl~*~_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy...but I have always believed in the McDonald's slogan, "Hey, It Could Happen!"  hahahahaha...McDonald's ain't mine neither :P_**

****

**_A/N: This chapter picks up immediately after the last chapter ended._**

****

**_A/N #2: Warning...you may die from fluff in this chapter...but some ppl like fluff...like ME!_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Fourteen~*~_**

****

~*~Draco POV~*~

She turned to go in to her room, but I was not about to let her go in there alone.  I wasn't sure what she was capable of doing.  I followed her silently in to her room.  She curled up on her little couch, sitting with her knees folded up at her chest.  The tears were silently rolling down her cheeks.  I was a little unsure of what to do.  I sat down next to her and looked at her, trying to think of the best way to handle this situation.  She looked up at me through red and swollen eyes.

"Draco, you don't have to stay here.  I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here and watch me cry my eyes out."

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone.  I told you that we would get through this together and I meant what I said.  That arrogant arse left you feeling like this, and I'm not going to walk away and act like nothing's wrong."

"But what if he's right??  What if no man ever wants me??  GOD, I probably sound so stupid to you right now!"

"NO, Hermione, you don't sound stupid.  And that arrogant git had no right telling you those things.  Look me in the eye when I tell you this."  I softened my voice and pulled her chin up to look at me.  "How can he be right, if I'm here with you now?"

"I'm glad that you are here Draco."

I cradled her in my arms and let her cry.  She buried her face in my chest...I wasn't complaining.  I sat there for I don't know how long, stroking her hair.  She changed from sobbing, to muffled crying and now her breathing had slowed down immensely.  I knew that she was falling asleep.  I didn't want to leave her like this, so fragile.  So I positioned myself so that I was a little more comfortable and fell asleep, with my arms still cradling her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning.  I was very unsure of my surroundings.  All I knew was that I was definitely not in my room and something or someone was lying on top of me.  As I tried to get a grip on my surroundings I realized what happened last night.  I was in Hermione's room and I had fallen asleep cradling her in my arms.  I looked up at the clock and it was 7am.  This was waAay to early to be up on a Saturday morning, but there was no way I could fall back asleep...once I'm up, I'm up for the day.

I looked at the sleeping girl in my lap.  She didn't deserve to be going through all this.  I wasn't sure how to make her feel better.  Then all of a sudden, it hit me!  I knew what I could do for her.  She wanted to take a ride on my broom, so that's what we would do.  And maybe a few of my stories from Hogwarts would cheer her up.  Who wouldn't be cheered up with stories of the wonderful Professor Snape's class?!

My thoughts were interrupted when my Sleeping Beauty started to stir.  She nuzzled her face further into my chest and groaned sleepily.  She was so adorable like this.  What I wouldn't give to see this every morning.

~*~Hermione POV~*~

When I awoke the next morning, I had no clue where I was.  I was obviously not in my bed, and it felt as if I was lying on top of something or someone.  I nuzzled my face further in to whatever it was.  Suddenly I smelled cologne.  _Oh gods!  Please tell me I did not come back here with Eric...please...tell me it's not true!_  I jerked up suddenly to be met by a pair of gray eyes.  _Wait a minute, Eric's eyes aren't gray.  Then I realized that Draco had stayed with me last night.  I fell asleep crying in his arms._

He brushed the strands of hair that were covering my face.  "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning.  You didn't have to stay.  You could've left."

"I could have...but I didn't want to.  I had a pleasant time cradling you in my arms..._thank you very much!_"

"Well just don't get too used to it Mr. Malfoy."  I poked him in the sides.

"Alright...*LOL*...alright...*LOL*...I get your point already!!  My sides are very sensitive."

"Oh really??  You know, you really should NOT have told me that."

"And why exactly is that Ms. Granger??"

Instead of answering him with words, I suddenly attacked his sides; tickling him with all my might.  He tried reaching for his wand a few times, but I just caught him and poked his sides until he couldn't control his arm movements.  Suddenly I grabbed his wand and held it out of his reach.

"You know, you don't have the powers to use that thing."

"Yeah...I know...but at least you can't use it against me."

"_Moi, you are accusing __little 'ol me of using magic against you??"_

"Yes sir, I believe that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well then, we'll just see about that."

Suddenly he was up and chasing me around the room trying to get his wand out of my grasp.  He finally got a firm grip around my waste and tried to pry the wand from my hands.  I had no intentions of giving up so easily.

"Ah, ah, ah...what's the magic word?"

"I know lots of magic words."

"Yes, I'm sure you do.  But the word I'm looking for is a means of being polite."

"Hmmm...I'm not sure I know the definition of _polite, and since you are my tutor...teach it to me."  I looked at him trying to gauge if he was being serious or not.  "Fine!  __Please give me my wand back Ms. Granger."_

"That's better.  Good job Draco.  Sorry I don't have any doggy biscuits for you."

"Huh?"

"Oh...sorry...muggle thing.  It's a joke; we don't mean that we would literally give you a doggy biscuit."

"Oh...ok.  I wouldn't want a treat of any kind.  _Although I can think of another nice reward that I wouldn't mind to have instead."_

"And what would that be, good sir?"

His face was leaning closer to mine.  "I was thinking something along the lines of this, fair maiden."  And before another word could be spoke, his lips were on mine.  Not one of those rough kisses, but just a gentle *I'm here for you* kind of things.  He pulled back slowly and looked in to my eyes before speaking again.  "I have an idea for something fun for us to do today.  I'll leave you to get changed in to some comfortable clothes and I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Of course, but what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise!"  And with that he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Remember to read/review you guys!  Thanx a bunch!  ~*~surfngurl~*~_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_DISCLAIMER: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are not mine!  But oh what I wouldn't give to actually BE Hermione...ah the life of a witch!  :-) (my best interpretation of a smilie with a witch's hat)_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Fifteen~*~_**

****

~*~Hermione POV~*~

I quickly showered and threw on a pair of khaki capris and a turquoise tank top.  I wasn't sure what Draco had planned for this afternoon, but he sure was excited about it.  I pulled my hair up in to a ponytail and waited for Draco to come back.  Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.  I ran to the door and quickly opened it.  There stood Draco in black khaki shorts and a white t-shirt, and he was holding his broom.  I raised my eye brow at the sight.

"And what exactly are we planning to do with that??  Spring cleaning??"

"No...of course not.  This isn't a normal broom.  We're going flying."

"We're w-what??"

"You said you wanted a ride on my broom...so that's where we're going.  C'mon, it's a beautiful day outside, perfect for flying."

"But what if someone sees us??"

"Where's your sense of excitement, Hermione??  We'll just have to risk it.  It'll be worth it, I promise.  You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I trust you."

"Then come on!" he held his hand out for me to take.  "Trust me, Hermione."

He led me out to the soccer field, broom in one hand and holding tightly to my hand with the other.  I was so nervous.  As much as I was looking forward to this, I was also scared out of my mind.  But I trusted Draco and I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.  Before I knew what was happening, Draco had climbed on to his broom and was waiting for me to climb on too.  He held out his hand and pulled me to sit on the broom in front of him.

"Okay, just hold on to the broom, and I'll do the rest.  Just relax."

I gripped on to the broom and Draco's arms came around me to hold on to the broom also.  He soon kicked off the ground and we sped towards the sky.  I kept my eyes shut tightly and I gripped the broom so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.  Draco assured me by wrapping one of his arms around my waist...letting me know that he was there and he wouldn't let me fall.  I felt the broom slow down and I timidly opened my eyes.  When I opened them, all I saw was blue sky and white clouds.  It was all so beautiful.  The school grounds lay below us...everyone looked like little ants.  It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life.  We sat there, hovered above the grounds, for I don't know how long.  Then, Draco started making lazy circles in the sky.

"How do you keep from spending all your time flying around??  This is so amazing!!"

"I told you that you would enjoy it!!  You ready to head back now??"

"NO!  Keep flying!!"

"You got it."

This was the greatest feeling ever, and I didn't ever want to go back down.  It felt like I was living in a dream world and if anyone pinched me I would be forced to wake up.  I started thinking about Becca and how I would explain all of this to her.  I knew I could trust her with Draco's secret...I mean she was my best friend and we know each other.  I would feel bad if I had to lie to her about any of this.  She deserved to know the truth.  But I would talk to Draco first...make sure that he wouldn't get too mad at me if I told her.  The last thing I wanted was him to be mad at me.

~*~Draco POV~*~

Here I was...flying around in the air with the most beautiful girl sitting in front of me.  Hermione was truly enjoying herself flying...I knew she would.  I couldn't believe it when she asked me to keep flying.  I figured she would have wanted to get back on the ground as soon as possible.  I wish I could see her face as we were flying around, but I could tell that she was laughing and smiling.  We had been flying around for I don't know how long and I was starting to get tired.  So I started making lazy circles back down towards the ground.  I heard Hermione give a defeated sigh and I knew she wasn't quite ready to go back.  Our feet were back on the ground and I helped her off the broom.

"So did you have a nice time?"

"It was more than nice, it was wonderful.  I've never experienced anything like that before!  To feel so free and detached from everything!"

"Yeah...I've always felt the same way."

"Would you mind telling me more about the school you came from?"

"No...not at all.  But listen...I'm kinda tired right now.  So how about this?  I'll head back to my room and rest up, then I'll come up to your room around, say 5pm, and we can have dinner and I can tell you more stories about Hogwarts."

"That sounds wonderful!  I have some stuff to do anyway.  Oh...I need to ask you something else."

"Sure.  What is it?"

"Okay, you know my best friend Becca, right?  Well, would you mind if I told her about you, about us?"

"You mean tell her that I'm a wizard?"

"Yeah...I mean I would feel awful if I had to lie to her."

"No...it's okay...I understand.  If you trust her enough to tell her, then I trust her."

"Thank you Draco."

"No problem...so I'll see you at 5, right?"

"Of course."

~*~Hermione POV~*~

I headed back to my dorm room.  I couldn't wait to tell Becca...but I wasn't sure whether she would believe me or not.  But surely she would trust her best friend not to lie to her.  I would just have to wait and see and hope that she would believe me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, sorry for the long wait and delay.  I'm hitting a bit of a writers block...but not to worry...I'll have the next chapter up soon!  Remember to R/R  ~*~surfngurl~*~


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_DISCLAIMER: *drops to knees, stares up at the sky, and cries out!* "Draco Malfoy is not mine!!"_**

****

**_Author's Note: Okay, everyone seems to be worrying about whether you can trust Becca or not with Draco's secret.  I will go ahead and answer that question: yes, you can trust Becca.  I am not going to have Hermione's best friend betray her.  If any problems arise, the root of them will not trace back to Becca.  And now, on with the story..._**

****

**_~*~Chapter Sixteen~*~_**

****

_~*~Hermione POV~*~_

I called up Becca and told her to come over that I had something to tell her.  I was getting really anxious about telling her.  I wasn't sure whether she would believe me or not, but I wanted to tell her about Draco and about our relationship.  I couldn't wait to tell her about Eric...she knew about my past relationship and she has _hated_ him ever since I told her.  There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Becca.

"Hey Beccerz, come on in!"

"Hermione girl, it's been a few days, what's up girl?"

"Wow!  Where to begin...there's something about Draco that I need to tell you."

"Hermione, what is it?!  Did he hurt you??  Because if he did, I will hunt him down!!"

"No!  Becca, it's nothing like that.  Umm...there's something about him that makes him different from other guys..."

"Well...what is it?  Other than the fact that he seems like Mr. Perfect."

"Draco...well...he's a...he's a w-wizard."

"Hang on!  You mean, like with magical powers and broom riding??  You've got to be kidding...its not possible!!"

"Actually it is possible...and yes, I mean wizard as in magic powers and broom riding.  He actually took me on a ride this afternoon."

"Whoa!  This is some major news girl!!  Has he shown you any of his *powers* yet??"

"No...not yet anyway...at least none of his *magical* powers."

"Uh oh girl!!"

"Let's just say he can make my knees go weak.  But seriously Becca, you cannot tell anyone.  Draco and I trust you to keep this secret."

"You mean Draco trusts me too??  Why??"

"Because I trust you."

"I will keep that trust.  I swear I will not tell a soul.  So what did you guys do this weekend??  Anything interesting??  Hopefully nothing illegal..."

"Oh...Eric came back."

"What?!?!"

"Yep...he came back to try and screw up my life."

"What happened??"

"Basically Draco almost hexed him and threatened him."

"So Draco used magic on him??"

"Yeah...but he used a memory charm afterwards so that Eric wouldn't remember the fact that he was a wizard.  Of course Eric had his chance to tell me that I was useless and that no man would ever love me..."

"Tell me you didn't believe that crap!!"

"Well...I did at first...but Draco came back with me and I ended up falling asleep in his arms on the couch, crying my eyes out."

"Awe...he seems like such a great guy."

"He really is Becca...I'm not sure where our relationship is going, but I hope it lasts a while.  I've not been this happy in a long time."

"You deserve it Hermione!  I'm serious...after all the crap you've been through, you deserve to be happy.  So what's on your agenda for today?"

"Actually, Draco's coming over around 5 for dinner."

"Ah...I see...spending the night alone with Mr. Perfect."

"Ha...ha...ha.  It's not like anything is going to happen.  He's not like that."

"Well...just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Believe me...I won't!  You know my code...nothing until marriage."

"I'm just messin' with you...you know that."  And with that she hit me with a pillow.

"Oh girl...you are gonna get it now."  And so the full fledge pillow war began.  We eventually both ended up lying on the floor...completely out of breath.

"Well Hermione, its 3 o'clock...you better start getting ready for Romeo."

"Yeah...I guess so.  I really appreciate you listening to me and keeping this secret for Draco and me."

"Of course girl.  You can trust me.  Have a great evening!"

"I'll talk to you later Becca."  And with that she was gone.

I quickly straightened up the room and freshened up.  I couldn't wait to hear more about Hogwarts.  I wanted to know everything about the school.  I wondered if it was anything like school here in the States.  I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost 5pm...so I sat and waited on Draco to arrive.

_~*~Draco POV~*~_

I knew that I had put a lot of trust in Hermione to allow her to tell her best friend...but if Hermione trusted her, then so did I.  I didn't want Hermione to have to lie to her own best friend on a topic that is so sacred between girls.  I grabbed my wand and pulled on my cloak and headed for Hermione's room.  I arrived at her room promptly on time.  She opened the door with a huge smile on her face...then ran into my arms.

"Good gosh girl!!  Did you miss me that much??"  I had to pry her arms off of me to look in to her eyes.

"Of course I missed you Drakie-Poo."  She drawled out.

"Ugh!  I hate that nick-name.  How did you come up with that?"

"I thought of it all on my own...don't you like it??"  She put on her best pouty face.

"No...I don't...I hate it!!  I don't mind nick-names...just NOT that one."

"MMM.....let me think.....what about.......Dragon?"

"Now that's a real nick-name!!"

"I thought you'd like that one.  Now then, let's eat so you can begin to tell me all about Hogwarts."

I conjured up some food for us and we ate in silence.  Only stealing glances at each other between bites.  I had decided that I would tell Hermione about Hogwarts in shifts.  Telling her about each year in succession.  When dinner was finished, I cleared everything away and sat on the couch with her and began to tell her of my story at Hogwarts...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sorry guys!!  The evil writers block has struck me!!  I hope it goes away soon...  Remember to read/review!!  Thanx!!  ~*~surfngurl~*~_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter nor do I even know him...but I would have gotten to know him if my owl didn't get lost when I was eleven years old and I was supposed to have gotten my acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  I believe that that owl is still trying to find me...hahahaha :D_**

****

**_~*~Chapter Seventeen~*~_**

****

_~*~Draco POV~*~_

We sat on the couch together and I prepared myself to tell her about my first year at Hogwarts.  I told her about how I first met Potter and Weasley and how I was insanely jealous because they actually had friends who cared.  This of course led to the discussion about my two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  She thought it was pretty funny that these two brainless guys followed me so closely.

"Well...most people only feared me because of my family name.  No one truly respected me."

"That had to be rough."

"Yeah...but it didn't get really bad until I started to learn the error of my ways, so to say.  But that came later in my Hogwarts years.  I was pretty much hated by every house except Slytherin."

"Okay...explain what you mean by 'house'"

"Oh...right...I forgot to tell you about the sorting hat ceremony.  There are four houses that compose Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  Of course Potter and Weasley were sorted in to Gryffindor.  As for me, I was sorted into Slytherin.  Everyone always said that all the evil wizards were sorted into Slytherin.  Of course it was in my blood to be sorted in to Slytherin."

"So are you sorted by blood or are their character traits that go with each??"

"It's kind of a combination of the two.  Of course if you think about it...character traits often run in a family.  So if one member of your family was sorted into Slytherin because they were cunning...it's possible that you will be sorted because you are cunning as well.  Gryffindors are known for their courage.  Potter and Weasley proved themselves dearly in their first year with the defeat of a mountain troll that was released in the school."

"Wow!!  That's incredible!!  So did anything else exciting happen during your first year??"

"Oh...I got caught after hours because I was spying on Potter and Weasley and I ended up serving detention a few nights later in the Forbidden Forest.  Of course I was scared out of my mind, but I tried to keep my wits up."

"The Forbidden Forest....sounds dangerous..."

"It was...of course we were chaperoned by Hagrid.  He was in charge of many of the magical creatures that roamed the school and there had been some unicorns injured in the forest.  It was our job to find the unicorn that had been injured so that Hagrid could heal it.  Of course when I found it there was this hooded thing hovering over it...and of course like a wimp...I went running scared.  Now that I look back on it...it was pretty hysterical!!"

"Hahahahahaha!!!  I can see you running and screaming your head off like a girl!!"

"Hey!!  I was eleven years old...my voice had not yet _matured_."

"Oh...and so you're saying that it has now??"

"Of course.  Are you implying any different??"

"No...of course not...how dare you accuse little 'ol me of something like that.  Now...continue...I believe you mentioned something about a sport of some kind."

"Oh!  Of course!!  Quidditch!!  Quite possibly the best sport ever!!  This may be really hard to explain...but I'll try my best."  And I continued on for about twenty minutes trying my best to explain the concept of Quidditch to Hermione.

"Wow!!  Sounds like a seriously contact sport!!"

"Well...it's not really...but we usually make it out to be one...hahaha!!"

"What about classes??  What type of things do you learn there??"

"Oh...well...let's see...I had Potion making...which included an entire hour of Gryffindor bashing, courtesy of our Potions Master, Professor Snape.  Of course all the Gryffindors hated him, but he was the head of Slytherin House...so he was dearly loved by all Slytherins.  It was so funny the first day...he bashed Potter the first day...claiming that his popularity wouldn't get him anywhere in the field of potions.  It was pretty funny at the time...but of course now I kinda feel bad for him.  Then I also had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall...that was actually one of my worst subjects to get through.  I had a tough time grasping the concepts."

"What do you mean by Transfiguration...like actually transforming objects in to other objects."

"Yes actually.  It's really fun once you get the hang of it."

"Wow!!  That's really amazing!!  I wish I could have gone to school at Hogwarts.  I'm sure it would have been much more fun than the school that I went through.  So are you ever gonna show me any of your magical powers...other than the fact that you can fly a broom??"

"I dunno...maybe...I'll think about it..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Okay, sorry to just kinda STOP at the end of this chapter...but I haven't posted in a while, and I wanted to get something put up.  I'm really sorry!  I'm not going to end the story, because I really do love writing it, I just can't get motivated to write.  But I'm not giving up!!  This writers block will soon fade...  Remember to read and review...thanx!  ~surfngurl~_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**_DISCAIMER: Nope...I still don't own it._**

****

_Author's Note: Okay, I realize that Draco is in the muggle world, and wizards are not permitted to use magic...but just go with the flow...in my universe...it's allowed._

****

**_~*~Chapter Eighteen~*~_**

****

_~*~Hermione POV~*~_

"C'mon Draco...I really want to see you perform some magic...Pwease...Pwetty pwetty pwease..."  I whined in my best three year old voice.  And then...to top it all off...I gave him my best puppy dog face...sad eyes and everything.

"Awe...how can I resist that cute wittle face?"

"Resistance is futile.  So c'mon...show me what you got!"

"Are you sure??...Cause I could do some serious damage..."

"I trust you enough.  Now stop stalling!!"

"Alright...fine...have it your way."

"Yes...I think I will...thank you very much."  And with that I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You better watch it little girl...I can easily slice that tongue off with a flick of my wand."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I??"  And with that he got this evil glint in his eye and he smirked as he raised his wand at me.  I closed my eyes, wondering what the heck I had gotten myself in to.  Then I heard him shout, "_RICTUSEMPRA!_"

Before I knew what was happening...I was curled up on the floor laughing harder than I had ever laughed before.  I tried to glare up at him as tears came to my eyes.  "Alright...hahahaha...Fine...hahahaha....We'll play your way....hahahaha...Just get this spell off of me!!"

"I don't know Hermione...you were being pretty cruel earlier..."

"I'm sorry...Just please...hahahahahahaha..."

"_FINITE INCANTATUM!_"  And then my breathing returned to normal.

"Has anybody every told you that you play dirty, Mr. Malfoy??"

"Why yes...I believe they have, Ms. Granger."

"So what else can you do with that _stick?"_

"It's not a stick...it's a wand...w-a-n-d.  Can you say _wand?"_

"Wand."

"Good job...I knew you could do it.  Now sit down and I'll show you what else this thing can do.  Without making you laugh to death."

So I sat down on the couch and watched.  It was amazing how his face took on this look of pure concentration.  I began to wonder how hard it was to tackle and fully learn these spells.  Did wizards and witches use spells for _everything or just some things?  I would make a point to ask Draco about this later.  But now, I was content to sit and watch him perform his _magic _for me._

"_NOX!_"  I gave out a scream...not expecting to be sitting in total darkness.  "You okay, Hermione?  I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah...I'm fine...I just wasn't expecting to be in complete darkness all of a sudden.  That is absolutely amazing how you do that!  I mean...just a flick of your wand...and things just _happen."_

"Oh...umm...yeah...thanks..."  Even through the complete darkness I could tell he was blushing.

"So, do you plan on turning the lights back on any time soon...or are we just going to sit here in complete darkness?"

"Why??  Are you afraid of the dark Hermione??"  Suddenly his voice was behind me...right at my face.

"Grrrr...you are so infuriating!!  No I'm not afraid of the dark!!"

"Ooo...touchy touchy.  Soooo...What _are_ you afraid of?"

"Why do you want to know that??  So you can hound me later with it??  I don't think so..."

"Alright...we can sit here in the dark as long as we want to.  I could think of a few things we could do..."

I smacked his arm with this comment.  "Okay, I'm just going to ignore the fact that you just said that and make you a deal.  If you will turn the lights back on, I'll take you to a beach sometime this week."

"A beach hmm?  So if I turn the lights back on, I will have the satisfaction of seeing you in a bikini sometime soon??"

"Typical guy thing to say...but basically yes."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me.  _LUMOS!"_

"Well, didn't take you much time to make a decision on that one."

"What did you expect?  I'm the typical guy, remember?"

"Ah yes, but you are the not-so-typical guy in many ways."

"That is so true...I mean how many wizards have you known in your lifetime?"

"None, but that's not really what I meant by that statement."  He raised an eyebrow to this.  "I meant that you're not the typical guy because most guys would have tried to get me into bed by now, but not you.  I mean, you're content with just being with me and sitting and talking."

He leaned over and lightly kissed my neck, "Who said I was content with just sitting here and talking?"

"Oh you are an insufferable git aren't you?"

"Most people say so.  So when are we taking that lovely trip to the beach?"

"Hmm...tomorrow's Sunday...how about tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good to me.  So what's on the agenda for the rest of the night?"

"Well...I might want to sleep at some point...but other than that...nothing."

"How does this sound?  We can watch a movie here and just relax the rest of the evening and then get plenty of rest.  Maybe we could leave for the beach early in the day tomorrow and get a full day in."

"Well...look who's being so smart all of a sudden.  That sounds like a great plan."

"Thank you my dear, I thought so too."

So we spent the rest of the evening watching a movie, cuddled up together on my couch.  When the movie ended I sent him back to his room, reluctantly, and told him what he needed to bring tomorrow.  He headed off to his own room, but not before giving me a goodnight kiss.  I went to sleep that night with nothing but pleasant dreams.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Alright you guys, there ya go...another chapter.  Remember to Read and Review.  Oh!  And I've started another Draco/Herm story called 'For who could ever love a hideous beast.'  It's based on Beauty and the Beast.  Go read it!  Thanks you guys for all your reviews!  ~surfngurl~_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**_DISCLAIMER: Nope...still not mine.  Although I get down and pray everyday that I could one day own Draco Malfoy...but it still hasn't happened yet!  Hehehehe_**

****

_Author's Note: I am so sorry you guys that I didn't get this chapter posted.  Apparently all my teachers ganged up on me during the last few weeks of spring semester.  GRRRRR!!!  It's just not right!!  But I'm home now for summer...so hopefully I'll be able to make a lot more postings.  I hope I didn't lose any readers during the time that I was gone._

_~*~Chapter Nineteen~*~_

_~*~Draco POV~*~_

Today was Sunday...and I knew exactly what that meant.  I would get to see Hermione in a bikini...not that I'm only interested in her body, because I'm _NOT.  But it certainly makes for a good added bonus.  Of course then I started thinking about the other guys that would be at the beach...I certainly didn't want them looking at Hermione _that _way.  I would just have to establish myself as her boyfriend...no one would want to deal with a jealous boyfriend.  Especially a jealous boyfriend who happens to be a wizard._

Speaking of the fact that I am a wizard, I was really happy with the way in which Hermione is dealing with the fact that I am what I am.  I loved watching the way her eyes would light up last night every time I would cast a new spell.  It was the most amazing things!  Her big brown eyes would just get this golden sparkle to them...completely unbelievable!  I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have met someone as great as Hermione.  When I came to America, I started to wonder why I came in the first place...but she gave me a reason to stay.

I was starting to get really excited about this trip to the beach.  I wasn't sure exactly what to expect, but I was definitely a bit nervous.  But I knew that I would be with Hermione, and that would be enough.  So I went and changed into my swim trunks and grabbed my towel and headed off towards Hermione's dorm.

_~*~Hermione POV~*~  
  
_

After slamming my alarm clock off and grumbling something about it being too early, I suddenly remembered what day it was.  It was Sunday, and that meant a day at the beach with Draco.  This was definitely going to be a good day.  I loved going to the beach anyway, but going with Draco would definitely make it so much better.  I couldn't believe how well my relationship with him was going...well actually, I couldn't believe that I had a relationship at all.  After my relationship with Eric, I wasn't so sure I could learn to trust anyone again.  But here comes Draco and proves me wrong!

I couldn't contain my excitement as I headed off to my bathroom to change.  I just kept humming or singing whatever song happened to pop into my head.  As excited as I was, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as well.  It's not that I don't approve of my body, but I do get very self conscious.  And here I was about to spend an entire day with a guy that I just met at the beginning of the year...in nothing but a bikini!  I'm so afraid that he'll just take one look at me and move on to the next bimbo on the beach.  But I had to keep telling myself that Draco was not like _that_, and that he liked me for who I was...at least I hope he did.  I guess after today I'll know for sure.

I finally got my bikini on and slipped on some shorts and a tank top over it.  I made sure to put on sunscreen because I tended to burn easily.  Then right as I went to grab my towel, I heard a knock on my door...

When I opened the door, there Draco stood, leaning casually against the door frame...in nothing but his swim trunks with a towel hung over one shoulder.  It was definitely a welcoming sight...and one I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning.  (A/N: oh yeah!  Wouldn't we all!!)  His voice suddenly broke me out of my revere.

"I assume by the look on your face that you approve," he said with a smirk on his face.

I suddenly realized that I had been staring at his chest the whole time.  So I quickly looked away and down at my feet.

"Oh...umm...yeah....you'll fit in nicely...at the beach I mean...umm...yeah."

"Glad to know I have your approval.  Are you ready to go?"

"Oh...umm...yes...I think I am...hang on just a moment."  

I scrambled into the bathroom and quickly splashed some cold water on my face.  I had to get it together...I was not going to spend my whole day with Draco stuttering over all my words.  I tried to quickly pull myself together and then tried to casually walk out of the bathroom...which ended up sending me tripping over my own two left feet!!  Before I could hit the ground and wallow in my embarrassment, Draco quickly got me back to my feet.

"Okay...I think I'm ready now...maybe we should leave now before I make an even bigger idiot out of myself."

"Don't worry about it...at least I was here to catch you."

"Oh yeah...umm...thanks for that.  I think I'm actually ready now."

_~*~Draco POV~*~_

When we finally arrived at the beach, I couldn't help but hide my smile.  Hermione was so nervous...she kept stuttering over all her words.  I could only hope that once we got to the beach that she would calm down.  I wanted her to have a good day...not worry about how she acted around me.  I would just have to devise a plan to take her mind off things.

As we set up a spot on the beach I looked around us.  Many people were in the ocean, while others were basking on the sand.  As I turned around, I couldn't help hide the smile on my face.  Hermione had slipped off her shorts and tank top...and I had to say she looked absolutely breath-taking.  I couldn't understand why she had been so nervous about coming here.  She had nothing to worry about...of course I would be the one fighting my jealousy urges to punch any guy in the nose that dared to even look at her the wrong way.

She turned around and caught my eye as if asking for my approval...much in the same way that I had done while at her dorm.  I slowly walked up to her, making sure to keep eye contact the entire time.  I never said a word, but I gently took her hands in mine...before I quickly picked her up in to my arms and headed off towards the ocean.  I dragged her kicking and screaming all the way to the water's edge...but I kept walking and as soon as I was waist deep in the water, I plunged her into the water.  This soon led to an all out water war.  One which I had full intentions of winning, but I allowed Hermione the honor of winning instead.

As we headed back towards our spot on the beach, I heard a voice call out to us.

"Mione?  Hermione Granger??"

Oh great...this was not what I needed.  I just spent the best hour of my life with this girl and here comes another idiot boy to ruin it all.  But as I finally got a better look at who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes.  The gods were truly punishing me!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  I'm going to be really cruel and leave it there.  I promise to try and start updating more.  My bestest friend is making sure that I do!!  ;)  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I didn't lose any readers during my slight absence!!_


	20. Chapter Twenty

**_DISCLAIMER_****_:  What do you mean, I DON'T own Draco Malfoy?!?!  I thought I signed those ownership papers?!?!_**

_Author's Note: See, I told you guys that I would update sooner...and I kept my promise.  KUDOS to all those who reviewed my last chapter.  You have no idea how happy that made me.  It was great to see so many new readers...I love it!!  Hope you all enjoy this chapter...and keep in mind that this is AU (or at least partially AU) before you flame me for anything._

_Author's Note2:  ALSO, IF ANY OF YOU DID NOT GET AN UPDATE EMAIL FROM ME AND YOU WOULD LIKE TO...PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW!!  IT'S A GREAT WAY TO KEEP UPDATED!!_

**_~*~Chapter 20~*~_**

****

_~*~Hermione POV~*~_

As Draco and I started to head back to our spot on the beach, I heard someone call out my nickname.  "_Mione!"_

I turned to follow the sound of the voice and my eyes about flew out of the sockets when I saw who it was.  "_Harry?!__  Harry James Potter?!?!  Mr-I'm-too-good-for-public-school?!"_

Hermione and Harry had grown up together as next door neighbors.  They were always seen together everywhere...if you were missing Harry, look for Hermione; if you were missing Hermione, just look for Harry.  They had attended preschool together...but everything changed when Harry got his Hogwarts letter.  He wasn't able to tell Hermione where he was actually going, so he simply told her that he was off to a boarding school.  It had been years since Harry had seen Hermione, and vice versa.

"One in the same.  How have you been, Hermione?  It's been a long time."

"I'm doing real good actually.  I go to school here in South Carolina...my major is still undecided.  But I actually have a social life now...I got myself a boyfriend."  And with that I motioned towards Draco...who up until that point I hadn't noticed the glare in his eyes.  I instantly thought that maybe he thought that Harry was my boyfriend or something...so I wanted to quickly clear that out of the air.  "Draco, this is my childhood friend, Harry.  Harry, this is my boyfriend, Draco."

_"Potter!"__  "Malfoy!"_

It was at the calling of their surnames that I knew that they must have somehow known each other...and it wasn't a good relationship.  "How exactly is it that you two know eachother??"  And I watched the two boys exchange glances and it was Draco to speak first.

"Oh we just went to Hogwarts together...where Mr. Potter here thought he was the Saint of the entire school!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute...Harry...you're a...wizard??  Why didn't you ever tell me?!?!  You know I would've understood.  Who better to understand you than the girl that you grew up with your entire life?!?!"

"Hold on here!!  Malfoy...you told her about Hogwarts."

"Of course Boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-side.  I wasn't about to lie to my girlfriend.  I couldn't bring myself to lie to her.  If she was to truly be my girlfriend, she would have to accept me for what I am...and so far, she has accepted me pretty well."

"You mean to tell me that she has accepted you for the Snake that you truly are?!"

"No Potthead!!  She has accepted me for the _wizard_ that I am."

"Hermione, please tell me that you are not dating this Slytherin Scum!"

"Yes, Harry...I really am.  You have to accept that."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't accept the fact that you are _willingly dating this guy.  Are you sure that he hasn't put a spell on you or cursed you in any way??"_

"The only way that he has put a spell on me is with his natural charm...I swear to you Harry...Draco has been nothing but nice and sincere to me.  Please...just try to accept that.  I don't want to lose you..._again.  You were and hopefully still are one of my closest friends.  I cried the day you left, Harry...I don't want to do it again.  Please...try to work this out...for _me_."_

"I will try Hermione, but I won't like it.  As for you Malfoy, if you do anything to hurt Hermione in any way, I will hex you from here to next week."

"Potter, I would never hurt Hermione...you on the other hand..."

"Draco!  Harry!  Stop!  If you both continue acting like children...then I'm leaving this beach alone...maybe then the two of you will be able to sort out your differences."

"Herm-"  "Mione-"

"NO!  I'm serious you guys!  If you can't work this out, then neither of you are serious enough to have any kind of relationship with me!!"

And with those words I walked away from the two _boys_.  I had thought that they could handle it maturely...but clearly I was wrong.  Surely they would have been able to work through whatever silly childhood grudge that they held against one another.  As I slowly approached the car, my feet began to feel heavy...along with my heart.  The tears were welling up in my eyes and I could hardly hold them back any more.  I sank down just outside the driver's side door as the tears came.

_~*~Meanwhile...Draco's POV~*~_

As I watched Hermione's fleeting figure, I thought to myself what an idiot I was.  What if she seriously just ended our relationship and all I did was stand here and watch her walk out of my life??  NO!!  This couldn't happen...not now!!  I just got her into my life and I'm not about to lose her over some childhood enemy that I had back at Hogwarts.  I would not lose Hermione like this!!

"Potter...I may not like what I am about to do...but I will do it for the girl that I might possibly love."  And with those words I stuck out my hand to him, "I want to declare a truce.  Whatever happened at Hogwarts, I want to put that behind us.  I will not lose Hermione like this."

"Alright Malfoy, I'll agree to this, but only for Hermione's sake."  And then we shook hands.

"Potter, normally I would run after Hermione alone...but for some reason I feel like we should both go to her.  She doesn't need to leave in the state that she's in."

So together we headed off in the direction of Hermione's car.  As we approached, I heard the sounds of someone crying...and I recognized the crying girl as Hermione.  Potter and I calmly walked up to Hermione and knelt down next to her.  I couldn't stand the sight of her crying.  I made a promise to myself that I would not hurt her and what did I do, but turn right around and hurt her.

"Hermione...baby, please stop crying.  I'm so sorry for being such an arse.  Please, give us another chance.  _Harry and I have settled on a truce.  We will try to work this out for you...I promise I will do all I can to make sure this works out.  I don't want to lose you."_

And then she looked up at me with those tear stained eyes and with a meek voice said, "I'm sorry for walking out like that.  I just...I couldn't deal..."

Then for the first time since we approached her, Harry spoke.  "Hermione, I'm really sorry for putting you in this position.  I should have been mature enough to realize that you care for _Draco_ and that should be enough for me to overcome my childhood grudge against him.  I hope you can forgive me."

"Guys...can you just give me a day or two to think about this??  I want to forgive you...but I want to be sure that you guys are truly going to act civil towards one another."

Harry spoke up, "Sure Hermione...take all the time you need..."

Then I stepped forward, "Hermione...I would wait forever for you..."  And with that I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and stepped back.

So from there, Harry headed off to the hotel that he was staying at and Hermione and I headed back to the college.  No words were spoken on the ride back, but no words were needed.  I knew she needed this time to think...and I would give it to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_So there ya go...Chapter Twenty.  Hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to Read and Review!!_


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**_DISCLAIMER: Nope...still not mine...and if you think it is...then maybe you should have your head checked.  :P_**

****

_Author's Note: So yeah...sorry about the long delay for this chapter...I had a bit of revising to do for some of my previous chapters because things were not flowing like I thought they were.  Kudos to the reviewers who pointed this out to me.  Also, I know that things have been a big sappy/fluffy along with extreme OOC...I apologize for that.  I hope this chapter seems a bit more in character, or at least as much in character as this story has been.  Anyway, without further ado...I present to you...Chapter Twenty-One..._

**_~*~Chapter Twenty-One~*~_**

_~*~Hermione POV~*~_

After a very restless night I knew what I needed to do...I needed to talk to Becca...NOW!  She would be able to help me figure out this horrible mess that I seemed to have gotten myself into.  Besides...I hadn't really talked to her in a while anyway.  I'm sure she's wondering what's been going on with me and Draco.  Oh...and I can't wait to tell her about Harry...I wonder if he has a girlfriend.  Becca would _LOVE_ to have a wizard boyfriend.  Hehehehe...

So I called her up and she told me that she would be right over.  I think she could tell something was up by the tone of my voice.  My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door...

"Becca...the door's open...come on in!!"

"Hermione...what's up girl??  We haven't talked in like...FOREVER!!!"

"I know...I know...it has been a long time..."

"Okay...so what's up??  Is something wrong??  If Draco did anything to you...I will literally kick his ass!!"

"Well...he didn't do anything per-say...but it was more or less the way he acted about something that happened."

"So what exactly happened??"

"Okay...well...you remember my childhood friend, Harry Potter??"

"Oh yes...cute boy, black hair, gorgeous green eyes??  The boy in those pics of you and him in the bathtub together as babies??  And all those pics of you two playing house??  _That Harry Potter??"_

"Yes...well...anyway...Draco and I kinda ran in to him at the beach yesterday..."

"Well what's wrong with that??"

"There was nothing wrong...until I found out that Draco and Harry went to school together..."

"Wait a minute...wait a minute!!!  Hold up!!  You mean to tell me that Harry Potter is a wizard??"

"Yes...and apparently he and Draco were enemies all through school.  And the worst part is, they aren't over whatever silly childhood grudge that they held against one another.  And so since they both couldn't act mature enough to be civil to one another...I kinda told them that I wouldn't have a relationship, friendship or dating wise..."

"You did what?!?!  Oh, Hermione...please tell me that you did not just screw up one of the best relationships that you've had in a long time.  I haven't seen you this happy in a long time..."

"Well...I don't think I completely screwed things over...I did tell them that I was willing to forgive them, but it wouldn't be easy.  They claimed that they both set up a truce between one another...but I'm not so sure if they will stay true to their word.  I don't know what to do Becca...I don't want to screw this up...but I also don't want to continue dating somebody who acts like a twelve year old."

"Hermione...if they both know what's good for them, they will work this out.  All I can tell you is to just give them a chance...maybe go out to dinner with them and see if they can make it through the dinner without killing one another.  And I'll even come with you to be your back-up.  If things don't work out, then maybe this relationship with you and Draco just wasn't meant to be.  But I honestly think that it's in the stars for you two to be together...and if I'm right about this, which I usually am...then things will work out."

"Thank you Becca...I really needed to hear that.  I think I'll wait and talk to Draco and Harry tomorrow...maybe have dinner on Wednesday night..."

"Alright...well...I'm glad you got things figured out.  I gotta head off to the library...some stupid English research paper to work on.  You wanna join me?"

"Sure why not...a nice trip to the library to clear my head."

"You will forever more be the bookworm."

~*~*~*~Tuesday evening~*~*~*~

I had talked to Draco and Harry and they both agreed to meet Becca and I at the restaurant.  So I instantly called up Becca and told her the news...

"Hey Becca...okay here's the deal with dinner tomorrow night.  Harry and Draco have both agreed to meet us at the restaurant.  They promised me that they would *behave*...but I'll believe that when I actually witness it.  Oh...and Harry is going to bring along a friend of his that he went to school with...I'm assuming it will be another wizard..."

"OOOOHHH!!  Dinner on Wednesday night with three wizards...sounds like a plan to me!!!  Now if only Harry were single...or maybe his friend will be super hott...and if he brings his girlfriend...I will take her out!!"

"Becca...you are crazy girl."

"Awe...but you know you love me anyway."

"Of course!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so...Wednesday night came and Becca and I were getting ready to go out to dinner.  We had decided to meet the guys at the restaurant...and of course we would be *fashionably late*.  I was nervous as ever...not knowing whether somebody was going to die tonight...but I hoped that they would stay true to their truce and act civil.  Becca had helped me fix up my hair and I did the same for her.  She had on a spaghetti strap dress that was light pink with a rose design embroidered in it.  I had put on my strapless sky blue dress with silver stars sparkled all over it.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we saw three guys standing outside waiting.  I recognized two of them as Harry and Draco...the other guy had red hair and seemed to be just as built as Harry and Draco.  I knew that Becca would be pleased.  All three guys were dressed similarly, dressed in nice slacks with button-up shirts.  Draco was wearing a grayish-silver shirt, Harry was wearing a dark green shirt and Harry's friend had on a navy shirt.  As we quickly found out, Harry's friend's name was Ron and was currently single...whereas Harry announced that his girlfriend could not come on this trip with him.  I looked at Becca and she nodded towards Ron and winked...I knew what that meant...Ron had just become her target.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Alright you guys...the next chapter will be *The Dinner*.  Hopefully it will be posted not too long from this date.  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to Read and Review!!  ~surfngurl~_


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Sadly I do not own Harry, Ron or Draco...that's only true in my dreams..._**

****

_Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed...I know we are all anxiously awaiting this chapter.  So I decided to sit down and write this chapter instead of doing my homework.  ;)  Umm...ok guys...you're gonna have to imagine that Draco waited a few years before he came to the States to attend college...I didn't realize that I needed that factor until I started writing this chapter...so it's very important that you add that fact into your mental bank._

**_~*~Chapter Twenty-Two~*~_**

****

_~*~Draco POV~*~_

When I arrived at the restaurant I saw Potter and Weasley standing outside.  'This just isn't my week.  I'm expected to behave around the two biggest pains in my side from Hogwarts...ha!  Not hardly.'  But then another voice broke into my thoughts telling me that if I wanted to keep Hermione in my life, I would _HAVE_ to behave like a gentleman.  So, counting down from ten to reduce my anger, I headed towards Harry and his red-headed side-kick.

Then, swallowing all my pride, I spoke, "Hello there Harry...*gulp*...Ron."

"Hello Draco," and wonders never cease as they managed to speak at the same time.

"So...what exactly have you two been up to since Hogwarts??"

Harry spoke first, "Well...after graduation I went in to training to be an auror.  After officially becoming an auror and getting my first job assignment, I married Ginny.  We dated my entire last year of Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes, I remember catching you two snogging in the hallways during my days as a Prefect.  So, Ron, what about you?"

"Well, I actually went to a wizarding university and got a degree in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I've been the DADA teacher at Hogwarts now for the past year and a half.  I think this might be a record for keeping the DADA position at Hogwarts."

Before I could comment on Weasley's ability to deal with the dudderhead students who widely attended Hogwarts, I was interrupted by the appearance of two angels.  I recognized them as Hermione and her best friend...what was her name again??  Oh yeah, Becca.  I saw the two girls whispering and Becca was noticeably eyeing Ron.  'Great...it's bad enough that I have to put up with a dinner with these two...but now an oogling Ron?!?!  Were the fates testing me??'

Hermione's soft voice interrupted my current thoughts.  "Guys this is my friend, Becca.  Becca this is Draco, Harry and you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley.  I attended Hogwarts with Harry.  Pleasure to meet you Hermione..._Becca_."  Then he proceeded to plant a kiss on Becca's hand.  I couldn't stand anymore of this...I knew Hermione expected me to be a perfect gentleman, but my patience was running thin.  Then, as if she could feel my uneasiness she leaned in to me...pulling my arm around her waist and holding that arm with both of her own.  I lightly kissed the top of her head, whispering in her ear as I leaned down, "I've missed you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was an interesting time indeed.  We talked about our Hogwarts days, which proved difficult, seeing how all our memories involved some kind of fight or argument between myself and Harry and Ron.  Hermione and Becca told us about their days going through the muggle school system, which proved to be a very interesting conversation.  Many things had to be explained to Harry and Ron because of their lack of knowledge of the muggle world...and some things I was even able to explain because of the small amount of knowledge of muggle things that I had learned from Hermione.

Throughout dinner I had been able to openly display my affections for Hermione...she allowed me to keep my arms around her...or lightly blow into her ear and whisper words of love to her.  I was so glad to finally have her in my arms again.  I noticed Hermione's friend Becca was sharing some of the same affections with Ron.  Then I noticed Harry sitting there, probably feeling like a third wheel.  Although I couldn't blame how he felt, I was too happy to have Hermione back by my side.  Then, like an angel of mercy, the waiter came and brought us our check.  Harry quickly took it, telling us that he would pay for the meal...then quickly telling us all good-bye.  He said that he wanted to get back to the hotel to call Ginny before it got too late...but I knew that he was just using it as a scape-goat to get away from us love birds.

_~*~Hermione POV~*~_

It was so nice of Harry to pay for dinner like that, but I knew why he wanted to get away.  The table was practically oozing with love...between myself and Draco and then Becca and Ron.  We were practically all over each other through dinner.  I was surprised that we were even able to eat our meal.  Of course Becca and Ron were practically feeding each other.  They kept giving each other things off of the other's plate...it was quite a disgusting display.  But then again, Draco and I had our own little "display" going on for everybody in the restaurant.  I couldn't help myself though...I mean you stay away from someone like that for so long...and you just go crazy.  And I did almost go crazy.  But my insanity is over and I have Draco back in my life now...and it doesn't seem like he's ever gonna let go...not that I'm complaining or anything.

When we got outside the restaurant, Draco spoke up, "Well...the night is still young...what shall we do now??"

"OOHHH!!  How about a long walk on the beach??  It's close to Ron's hotel anyway..." Becca suggested.

"Wonderful idea Becca!"  And so the four of us headed to the beach...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_So there you have it folks...*The Dinner*...of course now you all have to wait for the next chapter...*The Beach*...oOo...romance is in the air folks!  Remember to Read and Review!!_


	23. Chapter 23

**_DISCLAIMER: _****_Guess what?!?!  I STILL don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Draco Malfoy.  How can this be, you ask?!?!  I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING!  Simple as that!_**

****

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to kind of veer off of the well traveled path of Draco and Hermione and take a look at Ron and Becca a little bit in this chapter...so please don't get upset...there will still be plenty of Draco/Herm action to come!!_

**_~*~Chapter Twenty-Three~*~_**

_~*~Ron's POV~*~_

I couldn't believe it when two of the most beautiful girls I'd seen came up to us outside the restaurant.  I recognized the one girl as Harry's friend; he had shown me pictures of her...but the other girl I didn't recognize.  The only words I could use to describe her with was to call her an angel.  She came up and introduced herself as Becca.  Apparently she and Hermione had been friends all through their school days.

I couldn't help but blush throughout most of the dinner.  Becca seemed to constantly be flirting with me; of course I couldn't help but flirt back.  I mean, how could I not??  A man would have to be a fool to not flirt with a girl like that!  Then, when she suggested an evening walk on the beach, I nearly lost it.  What the heck was I supposed to say or do once I got alone with her?!?!  I had never been very suave when it came to girls...so this evening should prove to be very interesting.

When we got to the beach, Draco and Hermione headed off in one direction, leaving Becca and I alone.  As we started walking along the beach, I couldn't think of anything to say.  So we walked along in silence, listening to the waves crash into the shoreline.  Somewhere along the way, Becca's hand grasped mine...and we walked along enjoying the quiet company of one another.

_~*~Becca's POV~*~_

OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!!!!  Okay, so I am currently walking along the beach...but oh no...I am not alone in this walk.  So get this, I am currently walking hand in hand with a Mr. Ronald Weasley.  I just met him tonight at dinner, but I swear...he is the nicest guy I have ever met.  Plus the fact that he is a wizard...which I find so totally awesome!!

I couldn't help but flirt with him all throughout dinner...and I think he might have been flirting with me too.  But now that we're out here on the beach...alone together...he's so quiet.  I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, so I just joined him in his silence.  It wasn't one of those strange, awkward silences...it was just comfortable to walk along without saying anything and listening to the sounds of the ocean.  After a while of walking, I almost needed to have contact with him...just to let myself know that he was still here with me.  So I reached over and grasped his hand in mine.

_~*~Hermione's POV~*~_

I had noticed how Ron and Becca had seemed to have a certain attraction to one another.  So when we reached the beach, Draco and I headed off in one direction leaving Ron and Becca some private time together.  Of course, it's an added bonus that Draco and I will have some private time together too.

We walked along together chatting about various topics from homework to the latest movies.  Draco's arm was slung carelessly over my shoulder and his hand was absent-mindedly caressing my collarbone.  I don't think he realized the power he had over me with that simple touch...at least until I moaned out loud.  I felt him stop walking and take a sudden intake of breath.

"Hermione...are you...okay?"

"Mmmm...yeah...I'm great" I managed to speak.

"You're not in pain are you??"

"No...I promise...I'm fine.  But would you want to kiss me and make it all better just to be sure??"

"Only as a precaution, of course."

"Yes...strictly a precaution."

And with that he gently placed his hands on my waist, turning me to face him.  With one hand on my waist, the other trailed up my side to gently cup my face as he brought his lips down upon mine.  I couldn't believe how my entire world could explode with just one kiss, but it did.  His mouth moved gently over my own and I finally felt his tongue upon my lips, as if asking for permission...which of course I granted.

Our make-out session continued gradually until we were both lying in the sand...with myself on my back and Draco on his side looking down upon me.  He suddenly pulled back, gasping for air.  Taking the time to take in my appearance, his eyes traveled the length of my body.  I squirmed a bit under his surveillance...it made me nervous to have a guy look at me the way he was looking at me.  I never knew whether they actually liked what they saw in me...but Draco took all my apprehensions away with two words...

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I truly mean that, Hermione.  You are beautiful, don't ever think otherwise."

I quickly felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I turned my head.

"Hey there...it's nothing to be embarrassed about."  And he gently cupped my chin to turn me to face him once again.

"It's just...I'm not used to getting compliments from people...especially guys...like you."

"You mean, incredibly hott, sexy guys??"

"Oh shut up!  You know you're sexy!"

"Well, I wasn't all too sure...but you just confirmed things for me.  But back to you now...I guess you'll just have to get used to hearing such compliments, because I'm going to start giving them to you more often...like you deserve."

And with one last gentle kiss, we were up and heading back to the car.

_~*~Becca's POV~*~_

Okay, so I enjoyed my walk with Ron a lot, don't get me wrong.  But this boy is so shy...I think he's afraid to make any kind of move.  So on our way back to the car I suddenly stopped, turned Ron to face me, and planted a kiss on his lips right there.  He definitely wasn't expecting it, but he finally got into the groove of things.  When we pulled back, we spoke at the same time...

"_WOW!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Author's Note:  Alright, there ya go guys...Chapter 23.  What did ya think??  Please remember to review...Thanks!  ~surfngurl~_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Author's Note: Wow guys!!  I am SO SO SO SO SO very sorry!!  I cannot believe it's been so freakin long since I last updated.  I've had some writer's blockage plus all my teachers decided to gang up on me during my sophomore year of college.  School sux!!  But anyway, here I am…I have by no means abandoned this story and I don't plan to.  So with that said…on with Chapter 24…_**

****

**_Disclaimer: Nope…still not mine.  But dear lord how I wish I owned Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy…and then I would make them my personal slaves…mwahahahahaha!!  P.S. Something wicked this way comes…_****_June 4th, 2004_****_.  Oh yeah…I so just saw the trailer on the big screen yesterday…it's so much better than the download I got off the internet!!  Harry, Ron and Draco are all so super hott in this movie!!  Ok sorry…on with the story…_**

****

**_~*~Chapter 24~*~_**

****

            Time went by for Draco and Hermione along with Ron and Becca.  Draco and Hermione's relationship continued to strengthen as time went on.  The two were nearly inseparable.  The two went on many dates, often ending with a long make-out session and never much more.  Draco had much respect for Hermione and her feelings on the subject of sex.  The two had discussed this topic one night after a heavy make-out session, and Hermione admitted to being a virgin and wanting to wait until she felt completely ready before she went too far.  Draco, being the perfect gentleman he was, accepted her decision and made a quick exit, telling Hermione that he had to go before he did something that he would regret later.  Ron and Becca's relationship had progressed, mostly with the aid of letters by owl and a few weekend visits from Ron.  The distance was tough on the pair, but they dealt with it well.  And Ron promised to try to arrange to spend most of his Christmas holiday with Becca.  And so that brings us to the present time, just a few weeks before winter break and finals for Draco, Hermione, and Becca.

_~*~Draco's POV~*~_

            I could not believe how well my relationship with Hermione was progressing.  I had almost lost her for a moment, but after that dinner and walk on the beach, we've been closer than ever.  Christmas was coming up and I had a grand surprise planned for Hermione.  I was going to have a talk with Albus and Ron tonight.  We were going to arrange for Hermione and Becca to spend their holiday at Hogwarts so they could see where Ron and I went to school.  They had also never been to London, so of course we would spend a weekend in muggle London.  Because Hermione and Becca were muggles, I had to set specific arrangements with Albus so they would be allowed into the wizarding world.  Certain wards had to be changed in order to allow the girls into Hogwarts and not to mention passing through Platform 9 and ¾.

_Later that evening…_

"Albus, I have a favor to ask of you…well actually I guess Ron and I both do."  Draco sat across from his old headmaster along with Ron Weasley at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.  He had apparated there just a few moments ago.  And after ordering a butterbeer for everyone, he started the conversation that would hopefully lead to the best holiday he had ever had.

"Certainly my boy, what is it?"

Ron was the next to speak up, "Well sir, you see…it's like this…Draco and I…well…that is…"

"I think what Ron is trying to say is that we have both established relationships with muggles, and we were wondering if you would possibly allow them entrance into the wizarding world so that they would be able to spend the winter holiday here with Ron and I at Hogwarts."

"Certainly my boys…I'm sure something can be arranged.  I'll set the wards to allow the girls…but only the girls.  We don't want any other muggles working their way into our world.  I trust that you boys trust these ladies."

"Completely."  Draco and Ron answered together.

"If you boys put your complete trust in to these ladies, then I have no choice but to do the same.  I'm sure that the ladies who have won the hearts of two of Hogwarts finest must be quite something."

"They are."  The two boys spoke together.

"Then it's settled.  Just let me know when you plan to come through the platform at 9 and ¾ and I will set the wards to open for the two young ladies."

"Well sir, the winter holidays start December 17 at the college…so I figure we'll take a flight the next morning."

"Alright Draco, I'll open the wards and if anything changes, be sure to let me know."

"Of course sir."

"Is that all you boys needed?"

Draco and Ron looked to one another and shook their heads, "No sir, that would be it.  And thank you so much.  I know the girls will appreciate this so much.  We've been able to tell them all we can about our world, but it'll seem so much more complete when we can actually show them."

"I understand boys.  Draco, be careful apparating back to America.  And I guess Ron and I will see you in a few weeks."

Draco stood and shook hands with Albus and then turned to Ron, "Ron, would you like to come by the college this weekend so we can announce our surprise to Hermione and Becca.  I'm sure it would be nice for them to hear about the plans from the both of us."

"Of course Draco, I'll see you Saturday."

"Until then."  And with a _pop Draco was gone._

**_Okay guys, sorry it's a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I will try to post the next chapter soon.  I know what I want to write, it's just actually finding the time to write.  Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read and review!!  ~surfngurl~_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_DISCLAIMER: Okay, nope...this still isn't mine.  I cry myself to sleep every night because I know that I would never be able to own Harry, Draco, or Ron.  *dramatic sigh*_**

****

**_Author's Note: Hello all...I'm back...again.  I know it's been a long time...and I apologize.  I'm back in school now...so I have no idea how large my homework load is going to be this semester.  But hopefully I'll be able to get back into writing.  So leave me nice reviews to pump me up...and hopefully that will encourage me to write more.  *hint hint*  *wink wink*  ;)_**

****

**_~*~Chapter 25: An Introduction to the Wizarding World~*~_**

****

Draco returned to the college and had just gotten settled into his room when someone came banging on his door.  He threw the door open ready to scream obscenities at whoever it was.  Only to be surprised to see Hermione standing there, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  She shoved him out of the way and began pacing his room like a lioness stuck in a cage.  She was quite a remarkable sight to see...but Draco knew that something was clearly bothering her.  And he was almost afraid to ask her.  But before he could get a word out, she began her rampage.

"Where were you this afternoon, huh??  I tried calling your room...NO ANSWER!!  I came knocking at your door...asking the other guys in the hall...AND NO ONE HAD SEEN YOU!!  So just where were you all day that you couldn't bother telling me, huh??  Were you out with some other girl??  Taking her flying on your broom!!  Teaching her all your little magic tricks!!  Huh??  Answer me, Draco!!  Where the heck were you??"  Her eyes flared with an anger that Draco had never seen before.  He knew that he had to answer her delicately.  They had just patched up their relationship...he didn't need anything else endangering it.

"I was out on an errand.  Well...actually it's more like a surprise...for you.  But I can't tell you until Saturday, okay?  I'm sorry for not telling you I would be gone all day...but I didn't want you to start asking me questions that I wouldn't be able to answer.  Please, you have to believe me."

Hermione looked into Draco's face...seeming to be pondering whether he was telling the truth or not.  And when she finally found the words, she choked out, "a surprise...for me??  But why??"

"Because I wanted to do something special for my girlfriend.  What other reason could there possibly be??  I can't tell you any specifics about the surprise...but I will tell you that Becca is invited too.  Ron will be coming on Saturday so we can all sit down and discuss the plans, alright??"

"Yes...that's fine...I promise not to try and pry any details from you."

"I think I deserve some kind of an apology from you for accusing me of cheating on you."

"Okay...I apologize for jumping to conclusions and thinking you were cheating on me."

"That's a very nice apology and everything, but not exactly what I was thinking of."

"And what pray-tell were you thinking of as an apology."

"I was hoping that you would grace your wonderful loving boyfriend with a kiss."

"Oh...is that all??  Fine."  With that Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek.  "There's your kiss."  She knew exactly what Draco really wanted, but it was so much fun to play this game with him.

"That's not what I was thinking of either."

"Well, ya know what Draco??  I can't read minds.  So you're just gonna have to come over here and show me exactly what you were thinking of."

"Is that so, Miss Hermione??  You want me to come over there and show you."  With every word Draco inched closer and closer to Hermione.

"Yes, is there an echo in here??  That's exactly what I just said."

"Alright...fine...but don't say I didn't warn you."  By this point Draco's face was merely inches away from Hermione's.  And with every word, his breath caressed her lips.  Then without warning, Draco's lips swooped in upon Hermione's.  The kiss started out gentle as his lips slowly moved over hers.  It then soon turned more passionate as his tongue searched entrance into Hermione's mouth, which she quickly granted.  Almost as soon as the kiss had started it suddenly ended as Draco quickly pulled away; earning a quick gasp from Hermione.  "That's what I wanted," Draco huskily whispered.

"All you had to do was ask," Hermione whispered back.

**_~*~Saturday Afternoon~*~_**

****

Hermione and Becca were sitting in Hermione's dorm waiting on Draco and Ron to show up.  Draco said that they needed to discuss the surprise somewhere private, so they all agreed on Hermione's dorm room.

"So, what do you think this big surprise is?" Becca asked.

"I have no idea, honestly, Draco wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well, I hope the boys get here soon.  I don't think I can wait any longer."

"I know what you mean.  Ever since Draco told me, it's all I could do to keep from trying to beat the secret out of him."

Their conversation was cut off by a knock at the door.  Hermione and Becca rushed to the door and quickly opened it.  Draco and Ron stood there calmly watching as their girlfriends yanked them inside the room and closed the door.  Before any word was said, Draco pulled his wand and set a silencing charm to the room.

"Okay, sorry about that...I wanted to set a silencing charm to make sure that absolutely no one heard what Ron and I are about to tell you.  Girls, you may want to sit down."

Hermione and Becca glanced at one another and then at their boyfriends and then proceeded to sit down...watching and wondering what the heck was so big that they had to sit down for.

Ron spoke first, "Draco and I discussed these plans very carefully and we really hope that you will be as excited as we are about this."  Then he turned it over to Draco.

"Hermione and Becca...Ron and I want to take you with us to Hogwarts for the Christmas break.  We've already set everything up with our headmaster, and he was perfectly fine with it, even though you are both muggles.  So, what do you say??  Would you two like to accompany us to the wizarding world??"

Hermione and Becca sat in silence for a moment, taking in everything that they had just been told.  And then suddenly flung themselves into Draco and Ron's arms.  "**OF COURSE WE WANT TO GO WITH YOU!!" They cried out together.**

When both girls had calmed themselves, Ron explained to them the basic outline of the trip.  "We'll first take you to Diagon Alley, which can be accessed from a pub in London.  We'll do a bit of shopping there, buy you girls some robes, etc etc.  Then, we'll go to Kings Cross and board the Hogwarts Express.  Then we'll spend the rest of our break exploring Hogwarts.  You'll get to meet our headmaster and all our professors.  And the best thing of all will be the Yule Ball."

"**WE GET TO GO TO A BALL?!?!**"  And both girls flung themselves into their boyfriend's arms once again.

_And there ya go.  Chapter 25 just for you.  I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, it was mostly just a filler until we get to the actual Christmas break.  Please remember to read and review.  And please, no flames...they can and will be used against you.  ~surfngurl~_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

**_Author's Note: Wow…has it really been that long since I updated?!?!  Well…hopefully it won't take me that long to update again._**

**_Disclaimer: As always…I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe._**

So after Hermione and Becca had calmed down and regained a normal breathing pattern, Ron and Becca had left the room to spend the rest of the afternoon together.  Hermione and Draco were now cuddling on the couch discussing the Christmas break plans.

"So Draco, since I'll be visiting the Wizarding world…will you take me to your home?"

"I really don't know if that would be a good idea, Hermione."

"Please Draco, I'd really like to see where you grew up.  What could be so bad about it?"

"I never really told you the full story of my past home life.  The mansion holds a lot of bad memories for me…memories that I've since then pushed to the back of my mind."

Hermione turned around on the couch so that she would be facing Draco.  And as she looked into his eyes, they seemed to be clouded as if he were trying to cover up his true feelings.

As she spoke, she raised her hand to his cheek, allowing her warmth to defrost his cold exterior before lowering her hand.  "Draco, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to raise such a horrible subject for you.  I completely understand if you don't feel like sharing your past with me…but I would like to hear it someday when you're ready.  If I'm going to be with you Draco, I want to be with ALL of you…your past, present, and future."

"I want to tell you Hermione but you have to promise me that you won't interrupt me.  And I don't want your pity…that's the last thing I want from you or anybody."

"Alright…I promise."

"I guess I should go back to early childhood, before my days at Hogwarts.  I was 7 years old and had just gotten my first real flying broom, and I was so excited and wanted to go flying right away.  But my father wanted me to take proper flying lessons before I tried flying on my own.  But being the spoiled brat that I was, I wanted to go flying right then.  The next day while my father was gone I asked my mother to take me outside so I could fly, under her supervision of course…and she agreed.  Before I knew what was happening I had crashed into a big oak tree and had managed to get a deep cut on my right side.  My mother rushed me into the house to try and administer potions to heal and completely conceal the cut, but before she could my father came home and discovered what had happened.  He told my mum to leave my cut and let it heal on its own so that the scar would be a constant reminder of what happens when I disobey my father's commands.

"After that incident I was too afraid to even try to go against my father's wishes ever again.  So of course when he wanted to introduce me to the Dark Arts, I couldn't say no.  While my father was teaching me about the ways of his Lord Voldemort and how half-bloods and muggles were below the status of purebloods; my mother was telling me that all people were equal and that as a pureblood we were no better than anyone else.  I loved my mother for that, but with a father like Lucius I couldn't be walking around with ideas of equality in my head.  So I eventually managed to push everything that my mum had tried to teach me out of my mind.  So by the time I got to Hogwarts I had all of my father's ideals sticking out in my mind…which I soon learned gave me more enemies than friends.

"My years at Hogwarts continued with me being the conceited pureblood and every break from school I had, my father would take the chance to teach me more about the Dark Arts; including the use of a group of spells known as the Unforgivables.  I went along agreeing with everything my father would say and doing everything he would ask of me.  Until my sixth year, right before Christmas Break, headmaster Dumbledore called me to his office stating he had some urgent news.  When I arrived at his office, he informed me that my mother had been sent to the wizarding hospital known as Saint Mungos.  Apparently she had written a letter to send me to warn me of father's latest plans to have me meet Lord Voldemort, but my father discovered the letter before she could send it.  He then proceeded to beat my mother until she was near death.  It was at this point that I stopped referring to Lucius as my father.

"My mother, luckily, survived the beatings and is left with only the memory of it.  Lucius is now in a prison known as Azkaban…and I hope he rots there…"

Draco visibly exhausted from telling about his past, wordlessly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  Leaving Hermione to think about all that she had heard.

The pair fell asleep that night, one who had bared his soul…the other, a patient listener who silently vowed to keep Draco safe no matter what it took.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

****

_Author's Note: WooHoo...another update in less than a week...show me the reviews...SHOW ME THE REVIEWS!!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine...JK Rowling is the writing genius. Also, for the next several chapters, most of the information that I got about the wizarding world came from the Harry Potter Lexicon. So I must give some of the credit to those folks and their great website! KUDOS!_

__

Hermione awoke the next morning to a pair of silver eyes. Still a little drowsy, she tried to recall the night before. Then she remembered Draco telling her about his past. All of a sudden, the emotions of his tragic story came rushing to her. The tears began to pool in her eyes and she buried her face into Draco's shirt, hoping he wouldn't notice her tears. But Draco did notice and he pulled away far enough to be able to properly look into her face.

He spoke softly, "Hey...I thought I asked for no pity from you?"

"I know...and I'm sorry for crying...and I don't pity you. I just never imagined the amount of suffering that you had in your past."

"Yeah...and I've moved past it and I'm okay now." Hermione flinched a bit at the coldness in his voice.

"Yes...I realize that...and I envy the fact that you are strong enough to move on from something like that. And don't think for one second that I'm going to lower my opinion of you because of things that happened before I even met you."

"So we're okay? You and I?" Draco spoke in a quiet voice...a frightened voice...an emotion that's not common to be found from a strong person like Draco.

"Yes...we are okay..."

And the couple spent the rest of the morning in silence...sharing soft kisses every few minutes.

_the beginning of Christmas break – Friday, December 17th_

Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Becca all stood in Hermione's dorm room with bags in hand. Draco and Ron decided that it would be easiest if they all apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. So, the couples stood together and prepared for apparation...and for Hermione and Becca it would be a new experience. Draco held on to Hermione's hands while Ron did the same with Becca.

"You girls ready to go?" the two boys asked together.

"Oh heck yeah! Let's go!"

And with that...two _POPS_ were heard and the four bodies that were just standing in Hermione's dorm room...suddenly disappeared. Then, just as sudden, the same four bodies appeared just outside of a small, shabby-looking building in the middle of London.

Draco and Ron ushered the two girls inside the small inn and the first thing that greeted them was a small, older man named Tom.

"'ello boys...an' who ar' these young lasses?"

Ron spoke first, "Tom, these are our girlfriends. This is Becca."

"And this is Hermione," Draco introduced.

"Would this be your first time in the wizarding world?"

Hermione spoke up, "Yes actually this is our first time visiting. We're here for our Christmas break...which will be for a month."

"Well...you girls enjoy you're time 'ere."

"Thank you, Tom. Would you mind keeping our bags for us while we explore Diagon Alley?"

"'Course not."

"Thank you much, Tom. Girls...let's go." And with that the two couples strode out of the back of the pub into a small alleyway and came to face with a brick wall.

"Umm...Draco...I don't mean to question you...but...you do realize that there's nothing here...this is just a brick wall."

Draco laughed at Hermione's totally muggle point of view. "Hermione, my dear, you will quickly learn that in the wizard world...ordinary objects are not always what they appear. For instance...this brick wall..." Draco whipped out his wand...tapped the bricks in a particular pattern (_A/N: think back to the first movie...)_ and suddenly the bricks began to reform and reshape to form an archway.

The girls took a sudden intake of breath at the view before them. This was Diagon Alley; just the beginning to their tour of the wizarding world. Ron and Draco laughed at the faces their girlfriends made.

Ron broke the silence, "Well girls, how do you like it?"

Becca looked up at him with wetness glistening in her eyes, "Like it?? I love it!! Ron, Draco...thank you so much for bringing us here."

"I have to agree with her," Hermione spoke as she looked up at Draco, "thank you both so much for agreeing to share this with us. This is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"All right...all right!!" Draco sighed, "Enough with the mushiness...let's go get you girls into some official wizarding world robes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!! We get to wear robes!!!" Both girls squealed...and in the process deafening their boyfriends for life.

The two wizards led their girlfriends down the road, all the while listening to their "oohs" and "aahs" as they passed all the amazing stores that Diagon Alley had to offer. Just after passing the book store Flourish & Bott's they came to a stop in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As soon as they stepped inside they were met by a kind looking woman wearing mauve robes.

"Ronald, what are you doing back here? Another robe ruined during class, I presume? I told you it wasn't safe allowing a bunch of 3rd years to throw hexes around as if they were aurors." The older woman laughed.

"No, Madam Malkin...I'm not in need of a new robe. I'm here with my friend, Draco Malfoy, and we're here to get some robes for our girlfriends who are visiting here on their holiday break."

"Oh how wonderful, dears! Do come on in...look around...and let me know if I can help you with anything."

Hermione wondered if all witches were this kind, as she smiled at the madame and thanked her.

As all girls do, Hermione and Becca wondered around the shop for almost thirty minutes before they found anything that they liked. Becca had found a beautiful maroon colored robe, with bell-style sleeves. Around the end of the sleeves...as well as the bottom of the robe was a stunning gold embroidery which shimmered. Hermione found a forest green colored robe, also with bell-style sleeves. Much like Becca's, hers was also embroidered except the threading was silver. (_A/N: note how the color's of the girls' robes matches the house colors of their respective boyfriends_)

The two boys stood in awe of their girlfriends in awe of how beautiful they looked in wizards robes...they couldn't help but wonder what they would look like in quidditch gear...(he...he...he...) but that would have to come later.

As they went to pay for the robes, Hermione suddenly realized that the money situation would be quite different in this world and she wondered whether they accepted American money. But before she could even propose the question to Draco, he and Ron had already paid Madame Malkin for the two robes.

"Draco! I would've paid for that myself!"

"Yes...I realize you probably would have. Except you have a few problems on your hands."

"And what problems would those be, Draco?"

"Well one, this world would not accept your American money...and two, I simply refuse to allow you to pay for anything yourself!"

Ron turned to Becca and spoke, "Same goes for me. Allow us to spoil you on this holiday."

"Ron, I can't let you do that. You know me less than Draco knows Hermione. How can you want to do so much for someone you know so little?"

"I don't need to know much about you to know that you'd be worth all that I'll be spending on you this holiday." And almost before Ron could finish his sentence, Becca had wrapped him up in a fierce hug and had captured his lips in her own.

"Draco, please at least allow me to pay you back...if not for all of it, then at least some of it."

"No, Hermione...listen to me...I want to spoil you...you deserve it...if nothing else, at least allow me that much."

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? I can be quite the shopper."

"Believe me...I've got the resources...I think I can handle it. Now, how about a proper thank you...something along the lines of that." And he pointed to Ron and Becca who were still caught up in their snog fest.

"Draco----mmm..." Hermione couldn't even finish her statement because Draco had already pulled her to him and captured her lips in their most passionate kiss yet. But before Hermione could properly respond, Draco had pulled back, pulled apart Ron and Becca, and dragged them out of the store towards their next destination.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Author's Note: Well…hello again readers. It has been quite a long time…and I am glad to be back in writing mode. I must say that there has been quite a lull in all things Harry Potter…until recently. And so, with the recent release of Half Blood Prince (which was such an awesome book!) and the upcoming release of movie number 4; I have regained my thirst for writing fanfiction. And so, without further adieu…here's chapter twenty-eight of _****_Muggle_********_College_****_. peace and love, surfngurl_**

****

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

****

_it's still Friday, December 17th_

"So where are we headed to now, Draco?" Hermione asked, enjoying the feel of Draco's hand in her own.

"Well, Hermione, since you and Becca are going to need a few things on this vacation, Ron and I are obviously going to need some money. And the only place we're going to get that is Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

"Oh, of course; why didn't I think of that? A wizarding bank."

And the four of them continued down the road of Diagon Alley until they came upon a large white marble building near the end of the road.

"Stay close to us girls; it's easy to get lost in this place. Not to mention the goblins that run this place; they can be a bit temperamental," Ron informed Hermione and Becca.

"The _what!_" both girls exclaimed at the same time; their mouths dropping open in astonishment. "You mean, there are _real _goblins in this place?" Becca added, moving a bit closer to Ron.

"Yes, Becca, _real goblins_; but it's not like they are going to attack you. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine," Ron said with a slight tinge of red on his face with the thought of holding Becca so close.

So as the two couples walking into the building, Hermione was clinging to Draco's arm and Becca to Ron's. Though the goblins were small, they were quite intimidating with those harsh scowls on their faces.

When they approached the front desk, Ron stepped forward and spoke, "Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy here to make a withdrawal." And before the goblin could ask for the keys, Ron quickly pulled two keys from his pocket and placed them on the goblin's desk.

"Very well…just a moment please," and the goblin turned and walked away.

And not even a minute later, another goblin had joined them and was guiding them towards a door near the back. When they walked through the door, the girls couldn't help but wonder where exactly they were. It looked more like a loading area for a roller coaster than your normal bank vault. Draco and Ron knew by the looks in their girlfriends' faces that they were a bit frightened. So they each squeezed their girlfriends' arms to reassure them that everything was fine. The four of them pilled into the cart that the goblin had gotten in and off they went.

By the time they reached Ron's vault, both Draco and Ron were deaf…along with each of them having a broken arm. Hermione and Becca both screamed almost the entire ride down to the vaults. Along with screaming, they clung to Draco and Ron's arms…squeezing as hard as they could. The goblin looked quite annoyed with the girls, but assisted Ron to his vault none-the-less. Ron grabbed Becca's hand as he left the cart and dragged her along with him into the vault; leaving Draco and Hermione alone for the moment.

"Draco, I really appreciate all that you and Ron are doing for me and Becca. You guys didn't have to go through all this work to give us a nice holiday, but you did. And now you're buying me things that are just way too nice and way too expensive…"

"Now Hermione, just stop right there; believe it or not but you do deserve nice things and that's what I intend to shower you with on this holiday."

And with that said, Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and they waited in silence until Ron and Becca returned along with the goblin and Ron's bag of galleons. There was no time for the girls to prepare themselves for the ride once again when the cart sped down the tracks towards Malfoy's vault. The cart stopped in front of a vault that was nearly three times the size of Ron's vault. This time Draco pulled Hermione along with him into the vault, leaving Ron and Becca some peace for a moment.

Becca turned to Ron and noticed his face was a bit red and he was looking down a bit solemnly. "Ron, what is it? What's the matter?"

"S'nothin," he mumbled.

Becca grasped his chin in her hand and forced him to look her in the eye. "It can't be nothing, or else you wouldn't look so sad."

"It's just that I want to be able to treat you like a princess on this holiday…but my funds aren't nearly as magnificent as Malfoy's…"

"Ron, this isn't about money or who can buy the most extravagant things. I just want to hang out with you and learn more about your life at Hogwarts. And maybe catch some snogging time in a broom closet," she added with a wink; causing Ron's face to turn redder than his hair.

"Awe...you are just so cute when you do that. Did you know that your face matches your hair?"

"M'not cute," he whispered.

"Well, you are to me," Becca whispered back and then linked her arms around him and leaned against his shoulder.

About that time, Draco and Hermione came walking back to the cart with the goblin following close behind and Draco carrying a bulging bag of galleons. And once again the cart sped off back towards the entrance of Gringotts. The group left the bank and headed back out into the streets of Diagon Alley. But before they could get too far, Hermione's stomach grumbled.

"Sorry, seems as though I'm getting a bit hungry. What are we gonna do for dinner?" she asked.

Ron was the one to speak up, "I thought we could head to my home. My mother would love the company and my little sister Ginny would too. In fact, let's head to my twin brothers' joke shop and floo from there to the Burrow." Here Ron turned to Hermione and Becca, and seeing their confused faces, he tried to explain about the floo network. "The floo network is set up through fireplaces, and all one has to do is grab a handful of special floo powder, throw it in to the fireplace, and shout the name of their destination. In this case, we would be shouting 'The Burrow'."

Both girls nodded as they continued their walk down Diagon Alley.

Ron proceeded to talk a bit about the Burrow, "…oh Ginny will love having a few more girls in the house. The only other female in the house is mum, and Ginny gets tired of being picked on by all the boys in the house…"

But Hermione noticed Draco looking a bit apprehensive and she slowed their pace down so that she could get a moment to speak with him. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure if I'll be welcome at the Burrow. I haven't always been the nicest person to the Weasley family…"

"Well now is the time to show them how you've changed. I never knew you during your days as an, as you say 'arrogant, conceited, git'; but I know you now and I think you'll be fine. Just be the polite, charming young man that I know you as and everything will be fine. I promise. Besides, it sounds as if Mrs. Weasley is a very generous person and not the kind who would turn anyone away from her home."

"Alright, I'll try; but only for your sake and because you believe in me. Now let's catch back up with Ron and Becca before they notice we're missing."

Of course Ron and Becca did not notice the missing pair, they were too caught up in their discussion of Ron's family and home life. All too soon they arrived in front of a store with the name Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes plastered all over the front window. The group walked inside with Ron leading the way; and not a moment after entering, a loud boisterous yell was heard.

"Look Forge, it's Ronnekins! And he brought friends…hopefully with money."

"Ah but Gred, I don't believe we've met these friends. Ronnekins must be keeping secrets from his dear brothers." Ron turned a bit pink at the nick name; but Fred and George continued on just the same.

"I can see why he would keep secrets, Forge."

"Yes Gred, he must not want his more handsome twin brothers to steal away that young woman on his arm." And with that comment, Ron's face turned even redder and Becca clung tighter to Ron's arm, clearly a bit disarmed at what she was hearing.

"Would you two shut it for a moment and let me say something? We just came here to borrow your floo as well as grab you two idiots to come home for dinner. And I would appreciate it if you two would quit intimidating my girlfriend," he said, gesturing to Becca who was still attached firmly at his side. "And that's her friend Hermione," and at that he pointed towards Hermione who was standing close to Draco and holding on to his hand. "And of course you both know Draco Malfoy. They're all coming over to stay the night at the Burrow. I figure mum would enjoy the guests and Ginny would enjoy having a few other girls in the household. So, with that said; can we use your floo to get to the Burrow?"

"Of course, dear brother, all you had to do was ask," the twins replied together.

And soon the entire group was in the back room, standing in front of the fireplace, getting ready to floo to the Burrow. Ron stepped up first. "I'll go first so you girls will see how it's done. And be sure to properly pronounce 'The Burrow' when you step into the fireplace, else you might end up at someone else's home or who knows where." And with that said, he grabbed some floo powder, yelled "The Burrow!" and disappeared in a bright green flame. Both girls gasped at seeing the flame, and Draco reassured them. "Girls, it's alright. You don't actually go up in flames. It doesn't hurt. I promise you. I'm going to let Becca go ahead and then Hermione, and then I'll be right behind you. Ron should already be at the Burrow waiting for you to come through. So, go ahead and don't be scared."

Becca cautiously stepped up to the fireplace, repeating Ron's actions and Hermione followed right behind. Draco breathed one last sigh before heading into the unknown, still a bit unsure of his first stay at the Burrow.

**_Okay guys, you know what to do…read and review! surfngurl_**


End file.
